Ten Piece
by avatoa
Summary: Adopted from Bigby the Big Bad Wolf. What would happen when you add the the Alien Force to the Straw Hat crew from One Piece in order to help Luffy become the Pirate King? In a word: Chaos. Total mind bending chaos. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: One Piece and Ben 10 do not belong to me.**

**Hello ! Are you ready for one of the most sought after crossover stories made in the last three years?! If yes, then you have come to the right place! If no, as in you don't care about this story at all, don't let the doorknob hit your asses on the way to the exit. **

**It has been a long time coming but hopefully this story can proceed as planned. But there are something's that need to be addressed first.**

**First off, big props and thanks to Mr. Bigby the Big Bad Wolf for granting me the opportunity to do this story in his stead.**

**Second, I am not that good of an author so I know I'll make some mistakes, but there is no just cause for badgering, flaming, and/or trolling in regards to those particular mistakes or problems you find with the story. I will however accept constructive criticism. Meaning I won't take depressing bulls*** from no one because this story is way too long overdue, so we need to get the ball rolling because both of these series have progressed by a great amount, so there is a lot of ground to cover.**

**Third, notice that I said "we" in the previous paragraph. The reason is that due to my inexperience, I do not believe that I have the chops to do this story justice, so I am accepting input from the talented authors from this site to help me make this story to be one of the greats. A sort of collaborative work amongst the truly gifted this site has to offer. I'm talking about fight scenes and emotional moments with the addition of the Ben 10 crew and any effects they would have on particular scenes in the One Piece series. Also, I am planning to bring in Ben 10 villains as other stories have done, but I need the who, when, where, and why, specifically right after the Skypeia arc to give the Alien Force time to acclimatize to the craziness of the One Piece world.**

**Fourth, I am planning to release one chapter a month. The reason for this is because I am using the original chapters from the first edition of this story originally done by Mr. Bigby. When those chapters run out, it's all original from then on folks. I will also hold a poll till the last few days of each month in which to either keep the chapter as is or revamp it to make it better than the original. As a result, I need a good analysis on not grammar and spelling, but the overall theme of each chapter and what could be changed. A sort of like a before and after for each chapter. **

**All right. Enough song and dance. Without further ado, please accept this late gift for the holiday season. Enjoy.**

**Ten Piece**

**Chapter One: Brand New World**

The day started out like any other for Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen, and their pal Kevin Levin. The three of them were at Mr. Smoothy so Ben could chug his way past some of the weirdest combinations of smoothies in existence.

"Seriously," Kevin said, sitting up against his car while Ben had gone inside to order. "I don't know how he can drink all those smoothies and not get sick once."

"Weird tastes must run in the family," Gwen said, remembering her grandpa's strange taste in food.

"I'm back," Ben said, walking back outside and towards Gwen and Kevin with a tray full of smoothies.

"That was fast," Kevin noted. "Those guys must have all your favorite flavors memorized."

"Did you even pay for them?" Gwen asked.

"Nope," Ben said with a grin. "The guy in there said they were on the house. Awesome!"

Kevin snorted. "Figures," he said. "Ever since you became a celebrity, Mr. Smoothy is suddenly considered a sacred place."

Ben sighed. Once again, his sudden rise in fame had been brought up. Sure the attention had been okay at first. But there's a flip side to every coin. As with most celebrities, Ben had to put up with harassing paparazzi, the slanderous Will Harangue, not to mention all the villains who knew where he lived now. And all that was only the tip of the iceberg. There had also been the whole incident with Aggregor and the Map of Infinity. Then after that, Ben and Gwen had to put up with a mutated Kevin. Again.

"You know what?" Ben asked Gwen and Kevin as he drank one of his smoothies. "I just wish I could…get away from it all."

"All what?" Gwen asked as Ben finished his first smoothie and went on to the next one.

"All this attention," Ben explained before taking a drink out of his smoothie and then continuing. "To be honest, I'm tired of being a celebrity."

"Better than being on the most wanted list," Kevin pointed out before adding with a smirk. "I should know."

"…Anyway," Ben continued as he started on his third smoothie. "I just wish that…there was someplace I could go for a while, where I won't have to put up with any paparazzi or Will Harangue or…"

"I believe I can help you with that."

The three teens turned to see a man wearing a suit, white lab coat, and goggles around his neck smiling at them while holding a pocket watch in his hands.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben asked the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Ain't it obvious by now, Tennyson?" Kevin asked with a sigh. "So…what universal crisis are we dealing with this time?"

"Now, now, Kevin," Paradox said. "What makes you think the universe is in danger every time I come to visit?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kevin replied sarcastically. "Maybe because it always is?"

"Usually," Paradox admitted. "But not this time."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "The universe isn't in danger?"

"Not exactly," Paradox replied.

Ben frowned. "Okay that…didn't answer my question."

"If the universe isn't in danger," Gwen said. "Then what is?"

Paradox smiled at Gwen before looking at the others. "Tell me, have any of you three ever heard of "parallel universes"?"

"That's just a theory," Kevin said. "Never been proven." He noticed that Gwen and Ben were both staring at him. "What? Alien tech dealers were always hoping to find parallel universes so they could have more customers. Never worked because they could never find them."

"Well, that's not entirely true," Paradox said. "Just because something isn't found, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Let me guess," Ben said. "You've found these parallel universes, haven't you?"

"Quite an amazing find, I must say," Paradox said rather proudly. "There are many different parallel universes out there. Some contain similar physics to ours while some contain discoveries that our own universe could only dream of finding."

"And you're saying that one of these parallel universes needs our help?" Ben asked.

"What'd I tell ya?" Kevin asked him. "Whenever Paradox shows up, we wind us having to do something."

"Well, it's not an entire parallel universe that needs your help," Paradox said. "Rather, it is one of their Earths that need your help."

"A parallel Earth?" Ben asked, interested despite himself.

"Yes," Paradox said with a nod. "But I think it would be best if I were to explain this world to you while you go and pack."

"Pack?" Kevin asked in concern. "How long are we supposed to be staying there?"

"I'm afraid you will be staying there for quite some time," Paradox answered.

"What about our parents?" Gwen asked.

"Who's gonna keep Bellwood safe?" Ben added.

"I have already explained the situation to your Grandfather," Paradox said. "He will tell everything to your parents. As for protecting Bellwood, that job will now be for the Plumbers' Helpers."

"What about school?" Ben pointed out.

"While I am fond of good education," Paradox said. "I'm afraid you won't be attending school for quite some time either."

Kevin shrugged. "Works for me. But what about us packing and getting ready?"

"You can get started right now," Paradox said brightly. The others looked at him in confusion until they realized that they were standing in front of Ben's house. Kevin's car included. Ben's parents were out of town, which explained why only Ben's car was in the driveway and his parents' car wasn't.

Kevin made a face at Paradox. "I hate when you do that." He said.

"Well then," Paradox said as he walked to the door of Ben's house. "Shall we?"

Exchanging confused looks with each other, the three walked up the house. Ben unlocked the door and let everyone inside as Paradox continued talking.

"Unlike our own Earth and its technology," Paradox began. "The parallel Earth that requires your assistance has unique technology in a world of pirates."

"Pirates?" Ben asked, his interest caught.

"Pirates?" Kevin asked, not really interested. "What kind of pathetic parallel Earth is that?"

"Oh, don't believe it's the same as the pirates from your own world," Paradox told him. "This world of pirates is unlike anything you have ever seen." He chuckled. "And I know that you have seen a lot."

Ben went up to his room and began pulling various clothes out of his dresser and closet.

"I suppose it would be best if I told you a little bit more about an important moment in this world's history," Paradox said. "You see, there was once a pirate who went by the name of Gol D. Roger, incorrectly called Gold Roger by most. He was known as the King of the Pirates and said to possess power and a vast amount of wealth beyond anyone else's dreams. This wealth has been called a treasure known as One Piece."

Kevin looked at Paradox with interest now. "Keep going," he coaxed.

"One day, Roger was finally going to be executed by the marines of that world," Paradox continued. "Before he was executed, however, he announced to the world that his fortune was for the taking, but whoever wanted it would have to find it. Ever since his death, pirate crews have been forming left and right to find the legendary One Piece, because whoever possesses it will become the King of the Pirates."

Kevin grinned. "Treasure, huh? Now you're talking! I'm in!"

"Figures," Ben said as he started packing his clothes in a duffel bag. "You'll do anything if it has profit in it."

"I'm a guy with simple needs, Tennyson," Kevin said.

"Oh, like a legendary treasure is a simple need?" Ben countered.

"But…what does that have to do with us?" Gwen asked Paradox.

"You will be helping a crew that is looking for One Piece. The Straw-hat Pirates."

"Hold up," Kevin interjected. "You mean we're supposed to be helping someone elseclaim this One Piece thing? Why?"

"Because it is of the utmost important that the Straw-hat Pirates find the One Piece before anyone else."

"Why?" Ben asked curiously.

"Because," Paradox said. "Unlike the countless other pirates who want the One Piece merely for power and recognition, the Straw-hats' captain, Luffy…"

"Luffy?" Kevin asked with a snort. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Kevin, shush," Gwen scolded him.

"Luffy," Paradox said. "Merely wants to find One Piece, because he believes that the Pirate King is the one who has the greatest freedom."

"Freedom?" Kevin repeated. "Freedom? That's all? This guy's looking for the greatest treasure in his world and all he wants it for is freedom?"

"Sounds like an okay guy to me," Ben said. "But why does he need our help?"

Here, Paradox's smile turned mischievous. "I'm afraid that will spoil the surprise."

Kevin scowled. "I really hate when you do that."

"How do we know that this Luffy guy will even let us join his crew?" Gwen asked.

Paradox chuckled. "Believe me when I say that once he sees what you are capable of, he will practically drag you into his crew."

Ben frowned. "That…doesn't fill me with much confidence."

"So," Paradox said. "Are you three in?"

"Sure," Gwen said.

"I'm in," Ben said.

Kevin shrugged. "I'll come along. Besides, maybe I'll get some treasure of my own."

Paradox beamed. "Splendid! Now, I want you all to pack up and meet me outside Ben's house in one hour. I should be there by then. Or am I already there? It's so hard to tell sometimes."

"You're telling us," Kevin muttered.

"Well," Paradox said as he pulled out his pocket watch. "See you three in an hour." In a flash of blue light, Paradox disappeared.

* * *

An hour passed and the trio stood outside Ben's house. Each one had a bag or suitcase of clothing with them, as they figured that they would be staying in this parallel world for some time. Each one was interested in going for different reasons. Ben was interested in what new adventures lay ahead for him in this new Earth. Gwen was interested in all the things she could learn. Kevin was interested in all the treasure he could obtain.

"Good to see you all here," The trio saw Paradox walk up to them. "I'm glad to see you're all packed up."

"We're ready when you are, Professor Paradox," Ben said.

Paradox nodded in approval. "But before I take you there," he said. "There is something I must tell you."

"What now?" Kevin asked.

"In this Earth, there are special fruits called Devil Fruits," Paradox said. "And they have the ability to bestow a permanent power on whoever eats one."

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all stared at Paradox. "Seriously?" Ben asked.

"Seriously," Paradox answered. "There are many fruits but they are categorized by three different classes. The first and most common class of Devil Fruit is the Paramecia. They bestow the eater abilities that would be typically associated with what you would call super powers. Gwen, Kevin. Your powers will most likely cause people there to believe that you ate Paramecia fruits."

"Wow," breathed Gwen.

"The second class is known as Zoan," Paradox went on. "Those fruits allow an eater shapeshifting powers that deal with animals. Say if a man ate a Zoan fruit that let him turn into…a lion. He could not only turn into a full lion, but he could turn into a hybrid form of man and lion, allowing him to use the properties of his human and animal forms. Depending on what form he'll be using at the time, Ben will often be mistaken as a Zoan fruit user."

"That makes sense," Ben said.

"The third class is the Logia," Paradox said. "These fruits not only allow an eater to control a certain element like ice or fire, but it allows them to control and actually become that element. Due to their powers, most physical attacks do not hurt them."

"So what are we supposed to do if we run into a bad guy with a logia fruit power?" Kevin asked.

"Most logia devil fruits have a certain weakness based on their element," Paradox told him. "Aside from that, Devil Fruit Users all bear one critical weakness. Water."

"Water?" the three teens asked him.

"The Devil Fruits have a strange reaction to the sea," Paradox said. "Because of that, large bodies of water are hazardous to Devil Fruit Users. That will grant you three certain advantages since you do not suffer that weakness. One example is that Devil Fruit Users become hammers and cannot swim. If any part of their body is submerged in water, they cannot use their powers."

"Should be easy then," Kevin said. "Ben can just turn into Water Hazard and blast them with water."

"I'm afraid not," Paradox corrected. "Running water does not weaken Devil Fruit Users like standing water would."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Of course. Nothing's ever easy."

"Don't worry," Paradox encouraged him. "I know all of you will be able to handle any challenge that comes your way."

That caused an uncomfortable silence between the three as Kevin's rampage was still fresh in their mind.

"Now," Paradox said as if nothing had happened. "Are you all ready?"

The three looked at each other and then looked back at Paradox. "As we'll ever be," Kevin replied.

Paradox smiled as he pulled out his pocket watch. "Well then, let's be off!"

Everyone was engulfed by that familiar blue light from Paradox's power. When the light cleared, the trio looked around. The first thing they noticed was that it was night time. With that established, they decided to take a look at their surroundings.

"Where…are we?" Ben asked.

The group was standing on what appeared to be rocks that resembled giant cacti. But then Gwen saw that the spikes on the "cacti" were all tombstones.

"Where are we?" she asked. "Some kind of graveyard?"

"You could say that," Paradox replied. "It might be considered a graveyard of sorts."

The trio's attention was then drawn to a nearby town at the bottom of the hills. Music and merriment could be heard. Judging from the noise level, there was quite a party going on.

"Alright, spill," Kevin said to Paradox. "Where are we?"

"We are at Whiskey Peak," Paradox said. "An island in the Grand Line, a special area in this world where the One Piece treasure is believed to exist. Whiskey Peak is also the current location of the Straw-hat Pirates."

"Why are they here?" Ben asked curiously.

"Well," Paradox said. "There is this ingenious device known as a Log Pose that exists in this world. Think of it like a homing beacon compass to islands' magnetic fields. It guides the sailors of this world to various islands to help them reach their destinations. And the Straw-hat pirates' Log Pose led them here."

"So why didn't you bring us to the town where they were at?" Kevin wondered.

"Because, unknown to the Straw-hat Pirates, this town and its inhabitants are agents of Baroque Works," Paradox explained.

"Bar-who?" Ben asked.

"Baroque Works, a secret organization full of mercenaries, bounty hunters, and infamous criminals," Paradox said. "You will learn more about them, believe me. The agents here specialize in luring pirates into thinking they are welcomed and treated as celebrities. I teleported you to the outskirts of the town because, if I had teleported you in town and the agents learned you wanted to be in the crew, they would have waited until you were asleep before trying to execute you."

Ben looked at Kevin. "And I thought you knew some nasty people."

Kevin glared at Paradox. "You really like to mess with us, don't you?"

"Don't worry, Kevin," Paradox said. "All will be explained to you in due time. And speaking of time, I must be going now. But one more word of advice: don't tell too many people about the Ultimatrix. If you do, then countless people will want to get their hands on it. You're free to tell the Straw-hat crew though. Luffy enjoys having people whome he considers to be "amazing". Good luck, you three. I know that you will handle things here." With that, Paradox pulled out his pocket watch and vanished in a flash of blue light.

Kevin grumbled as Paradox vanished. "It would be nice if the guy left us with an instruction booklet or something." He muttered.

Ben sighed. "Nothing we can do about it now. Come on, we better start heading to the town."

"Uh, didn't Paradox just say that it's a town full of mercenaries?" Kevin reminded.

"Yeah," Ben replied. "But it's also where these Straw-hat people are at. They might need our help."

Kevin snorted as they started walking towards the town. "If you ask me, anyone stupid enough to wind up in a town full of mercenaries is too stupid for his own good."

"What?" Gwen asked. "Like we haven't fallen into traps before? Besides, Paradox says that this place tricks pirates into dropping their guard."

"Still," Kevin said. "They're pretty stupid if they fell for a trick like that."

* * *

And so, the trio continued on their way down to the town. And they couldn't help but feel a little anxious. The numerous tombstones on the cacti hills increased their anxiety. These mercenaries had to be good if they had killed so many people.

"This is awful," Gwen said as she looked at the tombstones. "I don't think even the Highbreed and Vilgax combined are this terrible."

"And Paradox wants us to go up against these guys?" Kevin asked.

"Look," Ben said. "Paradox would never send us into something if he didn't already know that we'd come out of it. We're just gonna have to trust him on this. Anyway, we're reaching the town. If this town really is full of mercenaries, it's best if we stay quiet for now."

Kevin snorted lowly. "I always forget how good you are at pointing out the obvious, Tennyson."

Soon, the gang reached the town. They kept low to the ground so they wouldn't be spotted in case somebody was looking out the windows. To be honest, it was pure luck that nobody had seen them already. Not the trio was complaining of course.

"Hold on a minute," Kevin said. "Paradox didn't tell us how we're supposed to recognize these Straw-hat guys."

The other two paused when they realized that Paradox hadn't told them what Luffy or any of his crew members looked like. How were they supposed to find and join up with them if they didn't know who they were?

"Well," Ben said. "We'll just have to look for someone with a straw-hat."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Brilliant deduction," he muttered. "It's a wonder you even need us."

"They have stopped being noisy," a nearby voice said, causing the trio to fall silent. "And have gone to sleep. I wish for all the brave warriors to have a nice dream."

Nodding at each other, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin followed the sound of the voice, which led them to the front of the town where a man was standing. His back was turned so they couldn't see his face. But they could see that he was a rather wide man wearing a fine suit and had some really curly hair. The guys who wore powdered wigs in the past had nothing on this guy. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen stuck to the side of the building they were hiding at.

"Tonight," the man said as he looked up at the moon and the other cacti rocks. "The cactus mountain…under the moonlight…looks extremely beautiful."

* * *

Kevin cringed. "Okay, that guy better be a member of this Baroque Works thing cause I refuse to be shipmates with someone like that." He whispered. Ben and Gwen quickly shushed him.

* * *

"Been practicing poetry…Mr. 8?" another voice said.

Pressing themselves closer to the wall of the building, the trio saw two people land on the ground. One was a woman with blue hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a long, light green jacket. The other was a guy with orange hair with a green outfit while wearing a crown on his head.

"Oh, it's you," said the man called Mr. 8 without turning around.

"How are they doing?" asked the woman.

"They have fallen…into the abyss." Mr. 8 said dramatically.

* * *

"Okay," Ben said quietly. "I think we can label these guys as Baroque Works agents."

* * *

Just then, one of the doors opened and a large woman dressed like a nun walked out.

"They ate and drank a lot," the nun said as she walked towards the other three. "And I was just drinking tea." She pulled off her headdress to reveal a rather muscular face for a woman, with her hair tied in short pig tails. "So, do you think it's worth having a party for those stupid looking kids?"

"Ms. Monday," Mr. 8 said.

* * *

"Stupid looking kids?" Gwen asked. "Do you think she's talking about the Straw-hat Pirates?"

"Well she's not talking about us," Kevin whispered back. Then jokingly he added. "Or she might be talking about Ben."

"Ha…ha," Ben muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"We should've taken care of them at the port," Ms. Monday said to her comrades. "Our town is almost out of food and no whale meats' coming any time soon."

* * *

"Whale meat?" Gwen asked. "They're whalers? That's awful!"

* * *

"What is that supposed to mean?" the blue haired woman demanded from Ms. Monday

"Yeah, we did our best," the man with the crown argued.

"Calm down and look at this," Mr. 8 said to the others. "I have investigated something about those kids."

The other three looked at him curiously. Mr. 8 then produced a wanted poster for them. It was too far for Ben and the others to see though.

"Thirty million beri?" Ms. Monday and the unnamed couple cried.

* * *

"Berries?" Kevin asked. "What do berries have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," Gwen said. "Maybe they don't mean berries like plants. Maybe berries are what they call money in this world."

"It better be real money because if blueberries and stuff like that are the currency, I'm out of here." Kevin said.

* * *

"It's shameful to underestimate those pirates, Ms. Monday." Mr. 8 scolded the woman.

"I am sorry," Ms. Monday apologized.

"Never mind," Mr. 8 said. "After we have taken care of them, we will tell the boss. Hurry up and get their treasure out of their ship. Then, tie them up. If we killed them, we will get 30% less money because the government wants them alive to execute them in front of people."

* * *

"Oh no," Gwen whispered. "We've to do something or they're going to kill Luffy and his crew."

Ben's eyes hardened. "Not if I can help it," he said to himself as he put down his bag and activated the Ultimatrix. Unfortunately, the four Baroque Works agents heard the Ultimatrix as it came to life.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Mr. 8.

"It came from nearby," said the guy with the crown.

* * *

Ben grinned as he turned the dial. "Let's see how these guys like Humongousaur!" He slammed the dial down.

* * *

Mr. 8, Ms. Monday, and the other pair saw a flash of green light coming from the side of the one of the buildings. Then, something leapt out at them. It was somebody wearing a huge and bulky suit of armor that made him look like a stove with limbs. They couldn't see the figure's face behind his large headpiece, which only had three slit like lines on the front.

"NRG!" the being yelled in a thick Russian accent before looking at itself and groaning. "Do you hate Humongousaur or something?"

"What the…?" Mr. 8 said, shocked just as his three companions were by this hulking being before him. "Who are you?"

NRG looked up at the four. "I am the one who is going to kick your butt."

The four laughed at NRG's declaration.

"Really?" Mr. 8 asked. "Do you really intend to fight us all by yourself?"

NRG chuckled. "Believe me," he said. "I am more than a match for you."

Mr. 8 and his companions scowled deeply.

"Mr. 8! Ms. Monday!" someone screamed as people came out of the buildings. "One of them is missing!" Then they took a look at NRG and screamed. "Who's that guy?"

"Just some concerned citizens," Kevin said coolly as he came out from hiding to face the growing crowd. Gwen followed after him.

"Mr. 9," Mr. 8 said to the crown guy, forgetting all about being told that one of the Straw-hat pirates was missing. "Ms. Wednesday," He said to the blue haired woman. "Are they part of the Straw-hats?"

The blue haired Ms. Wednesday shook her head. "No. They were never on the ship."

"And believe us," said Mr. 9. "We'd remember someone like that." He pointed at NRG.

"And I take it that you're part of Baroque Works," Kevin said calmly causing every single one of the assailants to look at him in shock.

"How do you know our organization's name?" Mr. 9 demanded.

"Let's just say we have our resources," NRG said cryptically.

Mr. 8 narrowed his eyes. "Very surprising. Since you know our secret, we cannot let you live. We will add…three more gravestones on the cactus mountain."

NRG chuckled again as he raised his fists. "I'm afraid you won't be adding any tonight."

One by one, the crowd of people began to draw various weapons out. Some drew close range weapons like swords, knives, or even axes. Some drew guns but Kevin, Gwen, and NRG weren't threatened. The guns were all flintlock pistols and muskets. One shot per gun before reloading. Pretty unintimidating when you've had to put up with lasers and energy weapons.

"Get them!" Mr. 8 yelled to the bounty hunters.

"A fight?" Kevin asked with a grin. "Come and get it!" He put a hand on the building next to him and soon his entire body was covered in stone. Many of the bounty hunters gasped when they saw the change.

"That guy has the power of a Devil Fruit!" someone shouted.

Gwen created mana disks with her powers.

"Look at what that girl did!" another person yelled. "She must have a Devil Fruit power too!"

Mr. 8 scowled as he studied the three opponents. "Devil Fruit users or not," he told his fellow mercenaries. "We cannot allow them to live since they know of our organization. Now get them!"

While a bit hesitant because they were going up against who they believed to have devil fruit powers, the bounty hunters nodded as they charged at the three. Gwen started off the fight by throwing her mana disks at the bounty hunters. Many were knocked back by the attack. One guy managed to slip past her attack and came at her with his sword raised to cut her down. But before he could, Kevin jumped in the way, causing the guy's blade to nick against his stone body.

"My turn," Kevin said as he turned his hand into a stone mace. His unfortunate opponent only had enough time to widen his eyes before Kevin slammed his mace hand into the guy's face and sent him sprawling.

The gunmen aimed their muskets and pistols at Gwen. "Fire!" they cried. But just as they fired, NRG got in the way, causing the bullets to all ricochet off his extremely durable armor.

"Allow me to heat things up," NRG said as he started to glow with energy. He slammed his hand on the ground and suddenly lava erupted. All the bounty hunters scrambled out of the way to avoid it.

"Ho…how did he…?" Ms. Wednesday gasped. "Are all three of them Devil Fruit users?"

"It doesn't matter!" Mr. 8 said. "Bring them down!"

"Allow me," said Ms. Monday as she removed the rest of her nun outfit. Ms. Monday was revealed to be an extremely muscular woman wearing a short dress with a purple and white diamond pattern, and three green flowers. NRG and Kevin both paused when they saw her.

"Dude," Kevin said to NRG. "Are you sure that's a girl?"

"I have no idea," NRG replied.

"Guys!" Gwen snapped. "That's rude."

"It ain't my problem that this person looks like a drag queen," Kevin said with a shrug of his stone shoulders.

Ms. Monday's eyes hardened at Kevin. "I'll deal with you first," She said. She ran at the stone layered Osmosian.

"I don't think so," NRG said, running up and tackling her. The two were soon rolling around in the ground, wrestling each other.

One guy with a large stone mallet came at Kevin, thinking that his large mallet would be tougher than Kevin's stone body. Too bad for him that Gwen saw it. She created a tendril of mana that grabbed the guy's leg and tripped him up. Kevin quickly took advantage of this to turn his other hand into the head of a hammer and knocked the guy out with one blow. He turned to give a thank you to Gwen when his eyes widened.

"Gwen, above you!"

Gwen looked up to see a bunch of girls a little older than her with various swords, spears, and other blades weapons ready to run her through. She quickly saved herself by creating a barrier of mana. While the girls all caused cracks in the barrier, they didn't manage to shatter it. Kevin leaped up at them and struck them with his hammer and mace hands. Gwen smiled at him. "Thanks, Kevin."

* * *

NRG and Ms. Monday were still wrestling with each other.

"I don't know how you found out about our organization," Ms. Monday said to NRG. "But we're not gonna let you leave this island alive."

"I'm afraid I disagree with you," NRG said. He began using his power to heat up his armor.

"Aaaaah!" Ms. Monday cried in pain as she felt her body burn because of NRG's heated armor and quickly got up.

"Sorry," NRG said as he rose too. "You lose." He pulled back his fist and punched Ms. Monday right in the face. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. It did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Baroque Works agents.

"Ms. Monday was beaten!" someone cried.

Mr. 8, Mr. 9, and Ms. Wednesday all stared in this incredible display they were seeing. And to hear that Ms. Monday, one of their strongest fighters, was taken out so easily was completely unsettling.

Kevin heard footsteps coming up behind him and turned to face his next opponent. Much to his surprise, it was a little kid. When the boy saw that Kevin was looking at him, he freaked out and started crying. Another woman in a nurse outfit ran up to the boy and covered him with her body.

"Please," the woman begged. "Have mercy."

Kevin snorted. "That's not fooling anyone." He delivered quick jabs to their necks, rendering the woman and the boy unconscious.

"How'd you do that?" NRG asked Kevin in amazement.

"What?" Kevin asked back. "I saw it in a kung-fu movie once."

Mr. 8's eyes narrowed. Whoever these three were, they were very strong. "It seems thatwe need to step in," Mr. 8 said to Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday, who nodded.

"Man," Kevin said as he knocked more bounty hunters. "Aren't there any good opponents around here?"

"You want a good opponent?" Mr. 9 yelled over at him. "That would be me!" he suddenly unleashed a bunch of wild and crazy sommersaults towards Kevin. "Hot Blooded…Bat of Guts!"

When Mr. 9 had leaped in front of Kevin, he swung his hand out. Kevin swung his mace fist at Mr. 9, only to hit a metallic bat in Mr. 9's hand. Kevin grunted in pain as his mace hand cracked from the bat.

"Careful!" Mr. 9 taunted. "This is a metal bat."

"Kevin!" Gwen cried. "Hold on!"

"I'm afraid not," Mr. 8 said as he pulled out a saxophone and put it to his lips. "Igarappa!"

Gwen barely had time to create a wall of mana in front of her as the saxophone somehow fired a blast of bullets at her. The bullets caused some considerable cracks in her wall but it still stood. How much longer it would stand was anyone's guess.

"Get her!" Mr. 8 yelled at the bounty hunters.

The bounty hunters were about to advance when a red beam of intense heat cut the ground in front of them. Some of their weapons had been caught in the heat, forcing the bounty hunters to drop them from the pain.

"Forgetting about me?" NRG asked as he started advancing menacingly towards the bounty hunters. The bounty hunters gulped as NRG plowed through them like an unstoppable juggernaut. Some of the more daring tried to attack him, only to break their weapons on his armor. The next thing they would remember would be NRG's fists coming at them and then blackness.

"Stop right there, Mr. Tin Man."

NRG paused. "Tin Man? Is that really the best someone could come up with?"

He turned around to see who it was that yelled at him and it turned out to be Ms. Wednesday.

"I'll deal with you," she said determinedly.

"And how do you intend to do that?" NRG asked. Looking at this woman, he didn't feel very intimidated by her.

Ms. Wednesday responded by clapping her hands above her head and starting to move like a belly dancer. Confused, NRG then noticed that her outfit had many circular patterns on it. As she moved back and forth, it looked to NRG like the circles themselves were moving. It was really hypnotic. NRG found himself fixated on the swirling circles.

"There," Ms. Wednesday said smugly. "Become hypnotized by my Enchanting Vertigo Dance!"

"Tennyson, what are you doing?" Kevin yelled as he ducked from Mr. 9 swinging one of his bats at him.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent!" Mr. 9 snidely lectured him.

Kevin growled. "I'm gonna knock that crown right off your head."

Mr. 9 laughed as he continued swinging his bats at Kevin. "How do you intend to do that when I could shatter you in a single swing?"

"Like this," Kevin replied. He charged forward and tackled Mr. 9 to the ground. Before the acrobat could do anything, Kevin grabbed his bats and his arms became metal while the rest of his body stayed stone. "Thanks." Kevin said before punching Mr. 9 in the face. He got up and ran towards Ms. Wednesday, who was still hypnotizing NRG. "Sorry to have to do this to you."

"Wha…" Ms. Wednesday said before Kevin punched her in the face. She went out like a light.

"Uh…." NRG rubbed his head-plate. "What happened?"

"You were being hypnotized," Kevin said. "Come on, Gwen needs our help."

Gwen was having a bit of difficulty. She had encased herself in a dome of mana from Mr. 8's attacks but he was relentless.

"It seems I should stop playing around," Mr. 8 said. "Preparing to fire." He grabbed the strings of his bow tie and cannons came out of his hair. "Igrappappa!" he pulled the strings and miniature cannonballs fired at Gwen.

But at that moment, NRG leaped in front of Gwen as the cannonballs blasted his body. When the smoke cleared, Mr. 8 was shocked to see that there wasn't even a scratch on NRG's armor.

"Hey, buddy," said a voice behind him. "Let me show you what happens to guys who try to shoot my girl."

Mr. 8 turned around just in time for Kevin to punch him in the face was a sledgehammer fist. While it didn't knock him out, he stumbled a good pace back. Gwen and NRG attacked him by shooting a blast of mana and a beam of energy simultaneously at Mr. 8's back. The combined attacks made him fly towards Kevin, who was eagerly waiting.

"Welcome back," Kevin said as he slammed his sledgehammer fist into Mr. 8's face again. This time, Mr. 8 crumbled to the ground.

The bounty hunters that were still standing were horrified. Mr. 9, Ms. Wednesday, Mr. 8, and Ms. Monday were the strongest people in Whiskey Peak. And they had been defeated so easily. What chance did any of them have against these three monsters? Screaming their heads off, they ran away.

Kevin snorted when he saw the bounty hunters running away and screaming like banshees. "Wimps," he said as he turned back to normal.

In a flash of green light, NRG turned back to Ben. "Well that takes care of that," He said. "Now we just need to find the Straw-hat pirates."

"You're looking for the Straw-hat pirates?"

The gang looked up on top one of the rooftops to see a guy around 19 years old sitting there and looking down at them. He had greenish hair, a plain white shirt with three buttons at the collar and dark green trousers in which the bottoms were tucked inside of black boots. A dark green bandanna was tied around his left arm and three gold earrings dangled from his left ear. Three sheathed swords rested at his hip.

"Who are you?" Ben asked. "Are you another agent of Baroque Works?"

The guy chuckled. "I had a run in with them before," he replied. "They even tried to recruit me. But I turned them down."

"If you're not part of Baroque Works then who are you?" Gwen asked.

The guy grinned. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Zoro?" Kevin asked. "Are you serious?"

"Are you part of the Straw-hat Pirates?" Ben asked, not wanting to stir up trouble again.

"What's it to you?" Zoro asked them.

The three looked at each other. Deciding to take a leap of faith, Ben said "We want to join their crew and help Luffy find One Piece."

Zoro looked at them curiously. "How do I know if I can trust you?"

"Dude," Kevin said. "We just saved the Straw-hats from those Baroque Works guys. Where were you anyway?"

Zoro grinned again. "I was watching the whole thing. I was actually about to fight those guys myself but you went and stole my fun."

"Well," Gwen said. "If you're not part of Baroque Works, then you must be part of the Straw-hat Pirates."

Zoro was impressed. "That's some good thinking right there." He looked at Ben. "You. What happened to that armor you were in?"

Ben paused. "It's…my Devil Fruit power." He thought up. "We all have Devil Fruit powers."

Zoro looked at him skeptically. "I don't know much about Devil Fruits but is there really one that allows you to turn into a giant suit of armor in a flash of green light?"

Ben gulped. This guy was pretty smart. Well, if this guy was part of the Straw-hat crew… well, it was time to take a leap of faith.

"The truth is this," Ben said as he pulled back his sleeve and held up his arm so Zoro could see the Ultimatrix.

"What's that?" Zoro asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look at it.

"It's the Ultimatrix," Ben said. "It allows me to turn into these monsters. That armor guy you saw, who I call NRG, is just one of them."

"I see," Zoro said, grinning at Ben in a way that really spooked him. "That little gizmo can really turn you into different monsters?"

"Yeah, it can," Ben said.

"Really?" another voice said. "You don't say."

Standing beside one of the buildings was a woman with orange hair and a big grin on her face.

"Nami?" Zoro said. "I thought you had gone under."

Nami laughed at Zoro. "Oh, come on, like I would fall for a lame trick like a town that welcomed pirates. And I can drink way more alcohol than that." Nami brought her attention over to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. "I saw you guys fighting and I've got to say that I'm impressed. My name's Nami and you are…"

"I'm Ben Tennyson," Ben introduced himself. "This is my cousin, Gwen." He pointed to Gwen, who smiled at Nami.

"Name's Kevin," Kevin said plainly.

"Nice to meet you," Nami said warmly.

"So I take it that you're a member of the Straw-hat Pirates?" Ben asked Nami.

"Yep," Nami said proudly. "I'm the navigator and Zoro here's the first mate. You guys were really nice back there, taking out those guys for us. The rest of our crew is out like a light so they'd be no good."

Zoro snorted. "I could have taken them all out by myself."

"I don't doubt it," Nami said. Then she took a closer look at Ben's Ultimatrix. "So this thing really let's you turn into different creatures?" Ben nodded, causing Nami's grin to widen. "Oh, Luffy's definitely gonna want you on his crew for sure."

The gang became aware of grunting nearby and turned to see Mr. 8 slowly getting back up to his feet. His nose and mouth were bleeding from Kevin's blow but he had a fierce determination in his eyes.

"No," He said as he glared at them. "I will not allow myself to be defeated."

"Guess I didn't knock him out hard enough," Kevin said as he prepared to absorb some stone.

"What a shame," a voice said. "Losing to three kids."

Everyone turned to see two people standing nearby. One was a rather tall, dark skinned, black-haired man. He wore a brown trench coat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses. He had a "5" on his coat. The other one was a woman with short blonde hair and dark eyes She wore a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes. She was also carrying a bright green parasol with blue stripes.

"Mr. 5," Mr. 8 said. "Ms. Valentine."

"Great," Ben groaned. "More Baroque Works agents?"

"Looks like it," Zoro said.

"Don't you feel ashamed of yourself at all?" Mr. 5 asked Mr. 8

Ms. Valentine laughed. "That's the difference," she said to Mr. 8. "Between you weaklings and us."

"They're not really nice to each other," Gwen noted.

"You came here just to laugh at us?" Mr. 8 asked, his attention purely on Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine.

"That's just a bonus," Mr. 5 replied. "We came here because of orders."

Nearby, Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday were starting to get back up. "Thank you very much," Mr. 9 said. "With your abilities, those guys will be defeated!"

"That's right!" Ms. Wednesday agreed. "Please take care of them."

Mr. 5 made a face at them. "What are you talking about?"

Mr. 9 looked at them in confusion but Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 8 were looking at Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine tensely.

"Uh," Kevin said. "I think it's best if we clear out."

"Sounds good to me," Zoro said.

"Hold on," Gwen said. "Something's not right here."

"You said that we came here to help you?" Mr. 5 asked his fellow agents. "You think we came to the Grand Line just to do that?" He chuckled.

"What?" Mr. 9 asked. "Then what are you doing here then?"

"Don't you have any brains?" Mr. 5 asked. "It's the worst punishment so, the boss sent us."

"Boss?" Ben asked himself.

"Boss said that someone knows his secret," Mr. 5 continued. "Of course, I don't know that secret. But our company's policy is that "everything must be secret." No one should know about each other's past or identities. That person knew the real identity of the boss and that shouldn't be allowed."

"That's right," Zoro told the other three. "Baroque Works is so secret that they don't even know their leader's identity."

"When we carefully investigated this case," Ms. Valentine said. "We found out that there is someone from royalty has infiltrated Baroque Works."

"Wait a minute!" Mr. 9 cried. "I'm not royalty. I mean I wear a crown but I've got nothing to do with this."

"We're not talking about you, idiot!" Ms. Valentine yelled at him.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Well," Gwen said. "It looks like to me that these people have found a spy in their midst."

"And they've come to silence the spy," Ben realized.

"The spies," Mr. 5 said. "Are people who have suddenly disappeared from the kingdom of Arabasta."

"Die!" Mr. 8 yelled. "Igarapppappa!" he fired his cannonballs at Mr. 5, who was engulfed in the explosion.

"Igaram!" Ms. Wednesday cried.

"Igaram?" Mr. 9 asked her in confusion.

"Please escape now!" Mr. 8 or Igaram yelled at Ms. Wednesday.

A giggle came from up above, causing Ms. Wednesday to look up and see Ms. Valentine floating above her. She delivered a powerful kick the ring that held Ms. Wednesday's ponytail together. Furious, Ms. Wednesday tried to strike at her with a blade attached to a wire but Ms. Valentine somehow floated up to a nearby building. An explosion next to her caused her to turn and see Igaram's body covered in fire. "Igaram!" she cried.

"The betrayers are," Mr. 5 said. "The commander of the Royal Guard, Igaram…and the princess of Arabasta; Nerfertari Vivi." He held up a picture of Ms. Wednesday in princess garments waving. The real Ms. Wednesday, or Vivi, glared at him.

"Oh!" Mr. 9 said as he bowed. "Ms. Wednesday's a princess!"

"Stop doing stupid things, Mr. 9!" Vivi yelled at her partner.

Mr. 5 suddenly stuck a finger up his nose. "Boss ordered us…to kill both of you."

Ben's eyes narrowed. Even though this was a scuffle among mercenaries, he wasn't going to let somebody get killed if he was there to prevent it.

"Not if I can help it!" he said as he stood in between the two groups.

Kevin groaned. "You just had to go and play hero, didn't you?"

"Who's that?" Vivi asked in shock.

Mr. 5 looked at Ben coolly. "When we got here, a bunch of our agents were trying to run away. Apparently two kids and a guy in a huge suit of armor had beaten these guys. You one of them?"

Ben continued glaring at Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine. "I am." He said coolly.

"Wait a minute," Mr. 9 said. "Are you saying that boy was in that huge suit of armor? You've got to be kidding me!"

Mr. 5 looked at Ben curiously. "First you beat them, then you defend them?" he shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You can't compare to us. Just a useless obstacle in our way."

Ms. Valentine giggled. "Yeah. You'll be crushed to the ground by our power."

Ben coolly activated the Ultimatrix. Aside from Kevin and Gwen, everyone looked in confusion as Ben scrolled through his different aliens before deciding which one to use. He slammed the Ultimatrix down and was engulfed in a flash of green light. When the light cleared, Ben was gone. In his place was a seven foot tall, humanoid plant creature with a flame patterned head.

"Swampfire!" He called out in a nasally voice.

"What the…?" Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine, Mr. 9, and Vivi all cried.

"How…how'd he do that?" Ms. Valentine asked.

Nami's jaw dropped. "I didn't think he could turn into something like that." Then she covered her nose and mouth. "And what's that awful smell?"

Zoro looked at Swampfire with interest.

Swampfire raised his fists at Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine. "Let's go," he said.

"Hmph," Mr. 5 said. "I don't know what you are but you're still nothing to us." He shoved a finger back up his nose.

Swampfire was dumbfounded. "Uh…why are you picking your nose?"

Mr. 5 pulled a large booger out and held it between his thumb and forefinger. "Nezpalm Cannon!" he yelled, flicking the booger at Swampfire. No sooner did the booger hit him was Swampfire engulfed in a large explosion.

"Ben!" Gwen cried out in concern.

Kevin glared at Mr. 5. "So you're a Devil Fruit user?"

"That's right," Mr. 5 said smugly. "I ate the Boom Boom Fruit. I'm basically a human dynamite that can make any part of my body explosive. And now your friend's gone."

"You sure about that?" Kevin asked as he pointed to something behind Mr. 5.

Mr. 5 looked at him in confusion before he turned around. His jaw dropped as vines began growing out of the ground in front of him. As they did, the vines twisted and molded together until a grinning Swampfire stood before him.

"Surprise," Swampfire said before punching Mr. 5 in the face. The blow was enough to send Mr. 5 flying backwards and hitting the ground.

"Mr. 5!" Ms. Valentine cried in shock. She then turned to see Swampfire advancing towards her. She leaped up into the air. Swampfire expected her to fall back down but was shocked to see that she was floating in the air.

"Surprised?" Ms. Valentine asked. "I ate the Kilo Kilo Fruit! I can alter the kilograms in my body!" She flew above Swampfire. "Take this! 10,000 Kilo Press!" She suddenly shot down towards Swampfire…but he calmly stepped to the side, causing her to fall butt first into the ground.

"You're not very smart are you?" Swampfire said. Wanting to make this as quick as he could, Swampfire pulled his fist back and punched Ms. Valentine right in the face. She spun in the air for a moment before hitting the ground. She was out cold.

"Ben, look out!" Gwen cried.

Swampfire turned around to see Mr. 5 getting back on his feet. He did not look happy.

"Do you really think you can beat two of Baroque Works' top agents?" He asked Swampfire.

Swampfire grinned. "If you're two of the top agents, then this will be easy."

Mr. 5 scowled. "You think so?" He pulled back his sleeve. "I'm gonna prove you wrong." He charged at Swampfire.

"Mr. Plant!" Vivi yelled. "Look out!"

"No worries," Kevin told her calmly. "Ben's got this."

As Mr. 5 came at him, Swampfire raised his arms at him. Fire then erupted from Swampfire's palms and struck Mr. 5, who started to scream in pain from the flames.

Igaram, who had managed to recover from Mr. 5's previous attack, stared. "What kind of being is he?" he asked. "One who can turn into a plant that wields fire? What is this?"

Everyone, minus Kevin and Gwen, watched in stunned silence as Swampfire charged at the burning Mr. 5. Before the agent of Baroque Works could do anything, Swampfire punched him in the face with enough force to cause the man to crumple to the ground.

"Ben!" Gwen said. "Put out the flames!"

Swampfire nodded. He touched the Ultimatrix dial on his chest and transformed. In Swampfire's place was another armored creature. Unlike NRG, this armor was red and much slimmer in design. The head resembled that of a bivalve. "Water Hazard!" the being shouted in a deep voice.

Now everyone except for Kevin and Gwen were speechless as Water Hazard raised his hands and jets for water shot out of his palms to extinguish the flames on Mr. 5's body. Once the flames were put out, Water Hazard turned back to normal.

"Wha…what are you?" Mr. 9 asked, looking at Ben in complete fear.

"You turned into those…monsters," Vivi said. "And you just took out two officer agents of Baroque Works with ease!"

"I wouldn't say with ease," Ben admitted. "If I hadn't used Swampfire against that Mr. 5 guy, I would have been barbeque." He heard more movement and turned to see Ms. Monday standing up.

"Alright," she said. "Someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"Good question," Kevin said as he looked over at the man called Igaram. "Spill."

Igaram sighed as he looked down at the ground. He was about to speak when Vivi beat him to it.

"I am Princess Nefertari Vivi from the kingdom of Arabasta," Vivi said. "My kingdom has been suffering from a civil war that's been going on for two to three years."

"Ms. Wednesday!" Mr. 9 cried. "Why didn't you tell me you were a princess?" Ms. Monday looked at her in shock.

"The princess discovered that the organization known as Baroque Works was somehow involved with the war," Igaram picked up. "She asked me to help her and I gladly did. We infiltrated Baroque Works and discovered the identity of their leader."

"You did what?" Mr. 9 hollered.

"You're a brave princess," Zoro complimented Vivi. Nami, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"The boss of Baroque Works has convinced his agents that they're going to make an ideal country," Igaram continued. "But his true intention, aside from merely conquering Arabasta, is unknown even to us."

"If I can't stop him," Vivi said. "My people will fall into his grasp."

"The boss would really do that?" Mr. 9 asked horrified. "I never thought he'd do anything that bad."

"We don't really know the boss," Ms. Monday pointed out to Mr. 9. "How are we to know what he's really like?"

This must be the reason Paradox brought us here. Ben thought to himself. He wants us to help this Arabasta place. He then noticed Igaram looking at him.

"Boy," he said. "I know that a few moments ago we were enemies, but may I ask something of you?"

"Uh…what is it?" Ben asked him.

"If it had not been for you," Igaram said. "I do not know what would have happened to the princess. It is clear that I am not strong enough to protect her. I beg of you…please take Princess Vivi back to her home." He got down on his knees and bowed to Ben. "I beg of you."

Ben was at a conflict. He figured Paradox had wanted him to help Arabasta. Was it where the Straw-hats were going?

"Sure," Nami said. "We'll do it…for a billion beri."

"What?" everyone cried, looking at Nami.

"What?" she asked. "She's a princess, right? What's a billion beri to her?"

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Can't argue there." He said.

"See?" Nami asked. "Here's someone who speaks my language."

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "A kingdom's future's at stake and you're only doing it for profit?"

"Don't worry," Zoro said. "She does it to us too."

"I…I don't know about a billion beri," Igaram said weakly. "But I'm sure we can find some kind of reward for you…I…I…"

Ben looked at Igaram. "I don't know about her," he said. "But I'll do it for free."

"What?" Nami cried in shock. Igaram on the other hand was surprised in a different way.

"People's lives are at stake and that's worth a lot more than money," Ben said to Nami. "I help people because it's the right thing to do and not for profit." Saying that reminded Ben of his hero turned enemy Captain Nemesis who now called himself Overlord. Ben vowed that he would never end up like that.

"Thank you…" Igaram said tearfully at Ben. "Thank you so much. I promise…I promise that you will be rewarded for your services."

"You can keep the reward," Ben told him. "I'm just glad to help."

"By the way," Gwen said to Vivi. "Those guys back there said you find out the leader's real name. What is it?"

Igaram shook his head. "That's too risky to tell you." He said. "If any other Baroque Works agents discovered that you too knew the leader's name, your lives would be in jeopardy."

"We beat up a whole bunch of their goons," Kevin reminded him. "I think our lives are already in jeopardy."

Nami laughed nervously. "It's good that you're not telling us because the person who wanted to conquer a nation should be the worst right?"

Ben snorted. Conquer a nation? He battled guys who wanted to conquer the whole universe.

"No matter how good you are," Vivi said. "You can't compare to Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea." Vivi then realized her slip and covered her mouth with her hands. Igaram, Ms. Monday, Mr. 9, and Nami were all looking at her in shock.

"Didn't you just say the name?" Zoro asked in annoyance.

"Guys!" Gwen called. "Look over there!" She pointed to a nearby building where a vulture with dark goggles and an otter wearing a polka dotted outfit and sunglasses were looking at them all. The otter and vulture looked at each other before the otter hopped onto the vulture's back and the vulture took off.

"It's the Unluckies!" Mr. 9 cried. "They report straight to the boss!"

"They're gonna tell your boss that we know his secret aren't they?" Nami yelled, grabbing Vivi by her jacket's collar and started shaking her.

"I'm sorry," Vivi cried. "I didn't mean to tell you."

"I'll stop them," Ben said as he activated the Ultimatrix. "Let's see them try and escape Jet Ray." He slammed the dial down. When the green light passed, a creature that looked like a phantom stood before everyone. It had wide, bulbous green eyes, and a lipless mouth that shook its white teeth. "Big Chill," the creature said in an eerie whisper of a voice. It groaned. "Not again."

"Gh…ghost!" Nami cried.

Big Chill looked up at the vulture and otter as they were flying away. "Ah well, Big Chill might work." He unfolded his blue cloak, which was revealed to be four wings and a pair of fuzzy antenna. All in all, he now looked like a creepy mothman. He took off into the sky after the vulture and otter.

"Just how many of those 'things' can that kid turn into?" Ms. Monday asked.

* * *

The otter and vulture turned around and were shocked to see a moth man flying towards them. The otter tapped on vulture's wing and the vulture nodded in understanding. They turned around and zoomed towards Big Chill. Big Chill's eyes narrowed. So they had decided to go and try to fight him before tattling to their boss? Fine then. Their loss. As the two flew towards Big Chill, he took a deep breath before releasing an icy wind out of his mouth. And the foolish vulture and otter flew right into it. And the instant they did, they were encased in a block of ice. Big Chill watched as the strange pair, still looking at him with their frozen expressions of surprise, plummeted to the river that ran through the island.

"They needed to chill out anyway," Big Chill said before chuckling at his little pun. He flew back to the others and turned back to normal. Vivi, Mr. 9, Igaram, Ms. Monday, and Nami were all staring at him with dropped jaws. Zoro had a look of acceptance on his face.

"First you turn into a giant suit of armor with heat abilities," Igaram said. "Then you turn into a plant creature with fire abilities, a red creature with water abilities, and now a moth ghost with ice breath? How is this possible? What kind of creature are you? There's no possibility a Devil Fruit with powers like that could exist."

"So let me get this straight," Zoro said. "You can turn into different monsters and each of them has different powers?"

Ben nodded. "That's right."

"I'm sticking with him," Nami said, suddenly right at Ben's side and hugging his shoulder tightly. "I've already chosen his position on the crew: he's my new bodyguard!"

Ben made a face at his so called "new position". "B…bodyguard?"

Igaram stared at Ben in wonder. "Yes…I see now that you are most suitable for protecting Princess Vivi."

Nami made a face. "He's my bodyguard first."

" Boy, what is your name?" Igaram asked,

"Ben Tennyson," Ben replied while trying to dislodge Nami from his shoulder.

"Ben Tennyson," Igaram repeated. "Strange that I have never heard of you. Surely one with powers like yours would be told throughout the entire Grand Line."

Ben chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I usually keep to myself." He lied. Behind him, Gwen and Kevin chuckled.

"You have defeated the Unluckies…for now," Igaram said. "And the Mr. 5 team should still be unconscious. This is good, as it means Crocodile won't know about you discovering his identity yet. But the fact remains that he now knows about Princess Vivi and myself. She is still in grave danger."

"Don't worry," Ben reassured him. "I'll make sure that she gets home safely."

"Mr. 8 or Igaram or whoever you are," Mr. 9, bringing everyone's attention onto him. "I want to help too."

Vivi gasped. "Mr. 9."

"We're already wanted dead since we failed to kill the Straw-hat pirates," Ms. Monday said. "If we're going down, we're going down helping friends."

Igaram stared at them before he recomposed himself and nodded. "Thank you both." His eyes lit up. "In fact, I think there's something we can do. Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday, I'll need your help."

Mr. 9 nodded with a grin. "What do you need us to do?"

"We three are going to create a decoy ship to lure any other Baroque Works agents away," Igaram explained. "We'll send them on a chase while Ben Tennyson and his companions take Vivi home in secret. Crocodile will not suspect a thing."

"Yeah?" Kevin asked. "Well what if you're caught and they find out the princess isn't there?"

"Hopefully, if we are caught," Igaram said. "The princess will already be in Arabasta."

"Then we need to leave now," Gwen said.

Igaram turned to look at Vivi. "Princess," he said. "Please give me the Eternal Pose."

"Eh?" Vivi said in surprise. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something that looked an hourglass with only a glass orb in the middle of it. Inside the orb was a compass needle.

"Eternal Pose?" Gwen asked. "What's that?"

"Unlike a Log Pose, which will guide you from island to island," Igaram explained. "An Eternal Pose will is locked on to one specific island and will always point you in that direction no matter where you are." He looked at Vivi now. "I will take Mr. 9, Ms. Monday come with me to Arabasta. You will take the regular route. I've never been that way, but I believe you will pass at least 2-3 islands before you get to Arabasta. If you are safe, I hope to see at our country." He looked at Ben. "Please take care of the Princess."

Ben nodded. "I will," he said.

Smiling, Igaram took Vivi's hand. "I think there will be many obstacles during the journey, but please take good care of yourself, princess."

Vivi smiled at Igaram. "You, too." She said. She looked at Mr. and Ms. Monday. "You be careful too."

Mr. 9 smiled at her. "Bye bye, Baby." He said.

"Good luck," Ms. Monday said.

"Come on, you two," Igaram said to them. "We need to prepare everything." With that, the three walked away.

"You know," Kevin said. "For a guy with hair like that, he's not a bad guy."

"Come on," Zoro said. "If we're gonna do this, we need to wake up the others."

"I'll lead them to the ship," Nami said to Zoro, indicating Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Vivi. "You go and get the other three."

"Got it," Zoro said as he walked off. Nami then grinned at the others as Gwen, Kevin, and Ben picked up their bags that they had put down before the battle.

"Let me show you our boat." She started to led them to the docks when an explosion was heard nearby. The gang turned around to see a roaring inferno nearby.

"No," Nami breathed.

"They already got him?" Ben asked.

"Were there other people besides Mr. 5's team and the Unluckies?" Gwen wondered aloud.

"Uh…" Kevin said. "Color me crazy, but I think it's time to get out of here now!"

Nodding, Nami yelled. "Follow me!" And so, Gwen, Ben, and Kevin followed after her. But Gwen noticed Vivi wasn't following them. She turned around and saw Vivi was still standing there, looking in the direction of the inferno.

"Vivi!" she called as she ran up to the princess. "We have to go." Then she saw Vivi's face and that she was biting her lip and tears were trying to pour from her eyes but she was fighting them. Gwen was amazed at how strong Vivi was trying to be.

"Vivi," she said gently. "Igaram gave his life so that you could get home safely. We won't let his sacrifice be in vain."

Slowly turning her head to look at Gwen, Vivi nodding and began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Come on!" Kevin yelled back at them. "We need to get out of here."

"Wait!" Vivi cried. "I need to find Carue!"

"Who?" Ben asked.

"My duck!" Vivi explained. "I can't go anywhere without my duck."

Kevin stared at her. "A duck? We're letting ourselves be sitting ducks for …a duck?"

"I'm not going anywhere without Carue!" Vivi said determinedly.

Kevin groaned. "Fine! We'll look for him."

And so, the gang began looking all over town to find this duck. Vivi would yell and whistle for the duck but no one came.

"We're wasting time!" Kevin said after a bunch of fruitless searching. "Let's just go!"

"Kevin!" Gwen said.

"Look, Gwen," Kevin said. "The longer we stay here, the more danger Vivi is in. We have to go now."

Ben sighed as he looked down at the ground. "I hate to say it, Gwen, but I think Kevin's got a point."

"Guys," Gwen said in defeat.

"They're…they're right," Vivi said.

"Vivi," Nami said. "Are you sure?"

Vivi nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

Feeling a bit lousy, Nami led the others to the docks. Once there, they found a small ship that looked like it had been through the ringer and had the head of a ram for a figurehead.

Kevin frowned. "That's your ship?" he asked.

Nami frowned back at him. "Yeah," she said. "What about it?"

"Doesn't look all that intimidating for a pirate ship," Kevin said.

"Hey!" a voice called. Zoro was standing by the railing off the ship and waving at them. "What took you guys?"

"We couldn't find Vivi's duck Carue," Ben explained.

"Duck?" Zoro asked. "This guy?"

"Quack!"

Everyone jumped when they saw a large duck beside Zoro. His wings were tipped with black as were his tail feathers. He had a spot on his bill and wore a blue chullo with a white pattern on it. He also wore goggles and carried a barrel of water around his neck, complete with a straw sticking out of it.

"That….that's a duck?" Kevin asked. "It's huge!"

"How'd you get here already?" Vivi yelled at the duck, who simply quacked back at her.

"Come on!" Zoro called. "I heard that explosion. We need to get out of here!"

Gwen quickly created a stairway of mana that lead from the ground to the ship. Nami and Vivi stared as Gwen, Kevin, and Ben ran up it to the ship. Looking at each other, Nami and Vivi decided they had nothing to lose and ran up it as well. They landed on the deck of the ship.

"Hey!" a new voice cried. "Who are they?"

The gang became aware of three other boys on the ship who were looking at them in confusion. The first was a boy around Kevin's age. He had jet black hair underneath a straw hat and a scar underneath one of his eyes. This had to be Luffy. The next one was an older guy wearing a blue button up shirt and black pants. He had blonde haired that covered one eye while the visible eye had a curly eyebrow. The last person was a tanned, skinny teenager with black curly hair, orange lips and a long nose, which made Ben think of Pinocchio. He wore a dark yellow plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, goggles brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. A yellow satchel was strapped around his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Luffy said. "And what's with the duck?"

"Zoro said this place was a trap," said the long nosed boy.

The blonde haired boy then noticed Gwen. Suddenly his visible eye became heart shaped. "Who is this beautiful woman?" he asked. Kevin scowled and stood protectively beside Gwen.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, looking at Ben, Kevin, and Gwen.

Ben introduced himself, Kevin, and Gwen. "We'd like to join your crew. And this girl is a princess and she needs to get back to her home."

Luffy looked at them for a moment. "Sure." He said.

Ben blinked in surprise. "Wait a minute," he said. "That's it?"

Zoro nodded. "You get used to it." He said.

"Ms. Wednesday," the blonde haired boy said. "You're really a princess?"

"We'll explain everything later," Kevin said. "Right now, we need to get out of here."

"But what about all the town people?" Luffy asked. "We should thank them."

"It was a trap," Gwen explained. "They were going to give you over to the government and collect your bounty."

"Um…didn't you just hear me?" Kevin asked everyone. "I said we need to get out of here."

"Kevin's right!" Nami said. "Let's go!"

"Yes, Nami-san!" the blonde haired boy said, looking at Nami in a lovey dovey manner before running off. He was followed by Zoro and the long nose boy. Ben wondered where they went when he noticed the ship was moving.

"Turn the ship upstream," Vivi said. "It will be the fastest way out of here."

Following her orders, the ship began to move upstream.

"Anyway," Luffy said as he looked at the others. "What's going on?"

Kevin began to tell a tale that would make many tall tellers jealous. He made a part about how he, Gwen, and Ben had heard about the Straw-hat Pirates and had been looking to join them. They had followed the Straw-hats to Whiskey Peak but it was night time when they got there. They overheard some of the people talking about how they wanted to kill the crew. Wanting to prove themselves to the Straw-hats, the trio had engaged the bounty hunters in battle. This was supported by Zoro and Nami, who had been awake and witnessed the battle with their own eyes. They kept the part out about Ben's transformation as they wanted to see the look on the other three's faces the next time Ben became a monster.

Gwen picked up the tale and told about Baroque Works. They explained about the situation about Arabasta, Vivi, and the whole Baroque Works had to play. Luffy was excited when he was told about Crocodile was one of these "Seven Warlords of the Sea." According to the blonde haired guy, they were fearsome pirates who worked for government to hunt other pirates.

Ben wrapped it up about his promise to help Vivi get home safely.

"So that's it," Luffy said. "Okay then."

Kevin deadpanned at Luffy. "You don't need much convincing, do you?"

"Those jerks," The blonde haired boy, who had introduced himself as Sanji, growled while lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. "Trying to hurt poor Vivi-chan and Gwen-chan. If I had been awake I would have beaten all of them."

"And now we have a criminal organization after us," whimpered the long nose boy, who had introduced himself as Usopp.

"Relax," Nami said. "I'm not scared of those guys."

"How are you not scared?" Usopp asked. "You're usually as scared as I am."

Nami punched Usopp in the head, causing a large lump to appear. "Not anymore," she said with a grin. "I've got a bodyguard."

Sanji's face was one of pure joy. "Of course, Nami-san! I will…"

"I officially declare that Ben's position on the crew is to be my bodyguard!" Nami said, immediately latching to Ben's side again.

"Ehhh?" Sanji freaked out, his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

Usopp looked at Ben. "Is he really that strong?"

Zoro grinned, remembering all the creatures he saw Ben turned into. "He sure is."

Luffy's eyes lit up in excitement. If Zoro of all people said someone was strong, then he definitely had to be.

"Why can't he be my bodyguard too?" Usopp whimpered.

"What?" Nami asked indignantly. "I'm the ship's navigator! I'm more important to the crew. Therefore I deserve the best protection." She looked over at her captain. "Please, Luffy?" she said as she made a pouty face that sent Sanji on cloud nine.

Luffy scratched his chin for a moment. "Yosh!" He said before pointing at Ben. "I declare you Nami's bodyguard!"

"Yay!" Nami said while Sanji began to grind his teeth and glare daggers at Ben, who wasn't really that thrilled about his new role. Zoro chuckled to himself at Sanji's face.

"Vivi," Gwen said. "Can you tell me about Baroque Works? How many people do you think this Crocodile guy will send after us?"

"I'm not sure," Vivi admitted. "But there are about 2,000 people working for Baroque Works and there are many other towns that are similar to Whiskey Peak."

"And since we know who the leader is," Kevin said. "Anyone could be an enemy."

Sanji puffed out his chest and pointed at himself with his thumb. "Don't worry, Vivi-chan. I'll protect you, Nami-san, and Gwen-chan with my life."

Kevin scowled at him again.

"That's very kind of you, Sanji," Gwen said politely. "But I can take care of myself."

"That's for sure," Kevin said with a grin at his girlfriend.

"So, Ben," Luffy said, walking up to the other boy. "How do you fight?"

"Well…" Ben started to say.

"Hey look," Usopp said. "The mist is coming. It must be almost dawn."

The other looked ahead. Sure enough, mist was coming and a light was shinning in the distance. The night was over.

"Be careful not to hit the rock. I'm so lucky I found you."

Everyone turned around at the sound of the voice. Sitting on the railing of the upper deck of the ship was a woman wearing a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing top and matching miniskirt, complete with a dark purple cowboy hat and boots.

"What?" Zoro said in shock.

"Who's that?" Nami asked, fearing the worst.

"She's beautiful!" Sanji cried, causing everyone to look at him in annoyance.

"Is now really the time?" Kevin asked him.

The woman smiled at Vivi.

"I just met Mr. Eight, Mr. 9, and Ms. Monday over there," she said. "Ms. Wednesday."

Vivi felt her blood run cold. "Did you…kill them?"

"Anyway," Luffy yelled at the woman. "Who allowed you to get on my ship?"

"Why are you here?" Vivi yelled at the woman. "Ms. All Sunday?"

"Who is she?" Nami asked frantically. "Who's her partner?"

Vivi tightened her fists. "Mr. 0."

"What?" Kevin responded. "She's the boss's partner?"

Vivi nodded. "And the only one in the organization who knew the boss's identity. So I followed her and found out as well."

Ms. All Sunday smiled at her. "Actually, I just let you follow me."

"It was a set up," Gwen realized.

Ms. All Sunday directed her smile at Gwen now. "Smart girl."

"But I already knew that," Vivi said. "And you told the boss about me, didn't you?"

Luffy huffed. "So she's a bad person after all."

"What do you want from me?" Vivi demanded from Ms. All Sunday.

"Because I feel that you worked really hard," Ms. All Sunday replied. "So I decided to help you. However, the princess who wants to help her nation and become Baroque Works' enemy is a stupid thing to do."

Vivi was livid at Ms. All Sunday calling her stupid. "Stop insulting me!" she yelled.

The others responded as well. Zoro drew one of his swords, Nami produced a staff seemingly out of nowhere, and Usopp pulled out a slingshot and aimed it at Ms. All Sunday.

Ben decided to take action too and activated the Ultimatrix. "Rath might have a few words for you," he said as he switched the dial to Rath and slammed it down. The deck was filled with a flash of green light. Once the light had dissipated, a new creature stood for all to see.

It was six to seven feet tall and looked like it was made out of purple crystal with several black lines and dots along its body. The being's hands and face were magenta, which matched the magenta shards all over its body: six on its back, two on its chest, and one on top of its small, purple head, resembling a horn. It also had one, large, cyclopean eye.

"Chromastone!" The creature yelled. Then it looked at itself. "Oh come on!"

"What in the…?" Sanji cried in shock.

"Aaaaaah!" Usopp screamed. "Rock monster!"

"Eeeeeeh?" Luffy asked. He had a huge smile of excitement on his face and his eyes seemed to look like stars. "Rock monster!"

Unlike the others, Ms. All Sunday was only mildly surprised. "How unique. I've never seen a being like that before. But first…could you all please stop pointing those dangerous weapons at me?"

Zoro's sword, Nami's staff, and Usopp's slingshot all fell out of their owners' hands.

"What was that?" Zoro asked.

"Was it a Devil Fruit?" Gwen suggested.

"What power was that? Telekinesis?" Kevin asked.

Chromastone glared his one eye at her. He raised his hand and prepared to shoot an energy beam.

"Calm down," Ms. All Sunday said. "I haven't received any orders yet so there's no reason to fight you now."

Just then, Luffy's hat flew off his head and went towards Ms. All Sunday, who daintily caught it.

"So, you are the captain," She said looking at Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy right?"

Kevin snorted in laughter. "Monkey? Is she for real?"

"Give me back my hat!" Luffy yelled angrily at Ms. All Sunday. "You want to mess with me? I know that you are our enemy after all!"

"Why don't you just come and get it now!" Usopp yelled. It would've looked brave if he wasn't hiding behind the mast as he said it.

Ms. All Sunday put Luffy's hat on top of her own. "You are so unlucky to help the princess who is the enemy of Baroque Works. "And you too, princess. You have just a few pirates to take care of you."

Vivi was about to reply when Chromastone stepped in front of her, as if he was shielding her from Ms. All Sunday. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I beat Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine," Chromastone said to Ms. All Sunday. "I beat the Unluckies. And I can beat you."

"You beat Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine and the Unluckies?" Ms. All Sunday asked him. "All by yourself?" She smiled. "My, you are impressive."

Chromastone growled while narrowing his one eye at her.

"Unfortunately," Ms. All Sunday continued. "Do you have any idea about the island you're heading for? Your next destination is Little Garden. We don't even have to do anything over there and you might…maybe you won't arrive in Arabasta. You will all disappear from this world before you see Crocodile's face."

Gwen created mana around her hands. "That's not gonna happen!" she said.

"Do you think we'll do as what you said?" Luffy retorted at Ms. All Sunday. "Give me back my hat!"

"You idiot!" Usopp yelled. "You really are crazy!"

Zoro sweatdropped. "Why are you hiding?"

Ms. All Sunday took off Luffy's hat and threw it back at Luffy. It spun through the air before somehow landing perfectly on his head. "Stop barking," she said. "Anyone can boast. You knew that you will face many obstacles, but you are still going to go there. You really are crazy."

Vivi noticed that Ms. All Sunday had tossed something in her direction and caught it. She opened her hands and gasped when she saw that it was an Eternal Pose. "An Eternal Pose?" she asked Ms. All Sunday.

"If you have that," Ms. All Sunday said. "You can overcome any obstacle because that Eternal Pose will guide you to Arabasta. Our boss doesn't even know the way to get there, so we can't follow you."

Kevin snorted. "Oh come on. Every kid knows that you don't accept gifts from strangers."

Zoro nodded in agreement. "I think it's a trap."

"I'll let you decide if it's a trap or not," Ms. All Sunday said with smile on her face.

Vivi looked at the Eternal Pose in her hand. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want or need help from a woman like Ms. All Sunday. But she didn't know if this would be more convenient for everyone else. Just then, Luffy snatched the Eternal Pose from her and smashed it in his grip.

"Are you crazy?" Nami yelled as she suddenly kicked Luffy in the face with a high heeled shoe. "She just provided the easy way, but you destroyed it!"

"Come on," Kevin said with a roll of his eyes. "You were actually gonna trust her?"

Luffy on the other hand was glaring up at Ms. All Sunday. "You don't have a right to decide our route!" He yelled at her.

Ms. All Sunday smiled at him. "Really?" She asked. "That's a pity."

A flash of green light happened and Chromastone was back to being Ben. "Just watch us," he said to Ms. All Sunday. "We're gonna make sure that Princess Vivi gets to Arabasta safely. And you'd better be ready for us…cause we're gonna bring you down."

"Are you both crazy?" Nami yelled.

Zoro grinned. "This kid's got spirit."

"Indeed he does," Ms. All Sunday agreed. "And I like men with great spirit. If you are lucky, we shall meet again."

"Who wants to meet you?" Luffy muttered.

Ms. All Sunday then leaped off the ship. Everyone thought she had thrown herself overboard but she was really riding on the back of a giant turtle.

"Let's go, Banchi," Ms. All Sunday said to the turtle. In response, it started swimming away from the ship.

"Wow!" Luffy cried in excitement. "A giant turtle."

"Wow," Gwen breathed as she saw it. "I've never seen one that big aside from Terraspin's species."

Vivi fell to her knees in frustration. "I don't know what that woman is thinking," she admitted.

"Don't think about it," Nami said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"There is one person just like that on our ship too." Zoro said as he leaned against the mast.

"Three guesses who," Kevin joked. He and Zoro chuckled.

"Anyway," Gwen said kindly to Vivi. "Don't let that woman get to you. We're gonna make sure that you get to Arabasta and stop Crocodile."

Vivi looked up at Gwen and smiled softly. "Thank you, Gwen."

"Hold on," Sanji said. "There's one thing I'm curious about." He pointed at Ben. "How'd you turn into that rock thing?"

"Yeah!" Luffy said eagerly. "How'd you do that? Did you eat a Devil Fruit too?"

Ben chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well," he said as he rolled up his sleeve so they could see the Ultimatrix. "This thing is the called the Ultimatrix and it…" And so, Ben began his tale of the Ultimatrix and what it could do. Paradox had reassured him that he could trust the Straw-hat Pirates with that secret. He could come to trust Paradox's judgment, due to the guy being a traveler of past, present, and future. So, he knew that he could trust the Straw-hats with knowing about the Ultimatrix.

* * *

Far away, Ms. All Sunday smiled to herself as she watched the Straw-hats' ship sail away. "First destination," she said. "Little Garden."

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter: Rumble in the Jungle**

**Good news, everyone! Both the forum and the poll for this story are up! So bring on the feedback in order to help this story grow and flourish into something great!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One Piece and Ben 10 do not belong to me.

_Sorry for the wait on the next chapter, folks. I did say that I would release one new chapter a month. The plan was to release the previous chapter in January making 2014 a hell of a year and beyond. The first chapter was released last year as an early Christmas present._

_This chapter was supposed to be released on Valentine's Day. Hopefully, I made it in time. If not, well fudge me. _

_Anywho, I plan to use Mr. Bigby's original nicknames for Ben, Gwen, and Kevin when they get their bounties:_

_Ben "The Legion" Tennyson_

_"Sorceress" Gwen_

_"Rockbody" Kevin_

_Now, I just need help deciding the amount their first and following bounties should be. Kevin and Gwen get theirs in the Enies Lobby Arc along with the rest of the crew. Ben gets his at the end of the Arabasta Arc along with Luffy's updated bounty. Let me know how much you think Ben's starting bounty should be. Should he have the second highest or third highest bounty in the crew?_

_Alright, enough song and dance. Let's do this thing!_

**Rumble in the Jungle Part I**

"Yahoo!" Luffy cried out in excitement.

Nami sighed from her beach seat. "Are they still at it?" she asked.

Ever since Ben had revealed about the Ultimatrix device, which Luffy had labeled as a "mystery gizmo", Luffy looked as if he had just been given birthday presents for his next ten birthdays. Nami remembered when Ben told him that the rock creature "Chromastone" was just one of the things he could turn into. Right now, Ben had turned into a creature that looked like a red stingray that had the ability to fly. Ben had called the form "Jet Ray".

"This is awesome!" Luffy cried as he rode on Jet Ray. The Aerophibian was doing loop de loops around the mast before the two of them gently landed back on the deck. In a flash of green light, Jet Ray turned back to Ben.

"Alright, Luffy," Gwen said. "How about you give poor Ben a break? You've been at this for a while."

"But he's so coooool!" Luffy said. The captain had become extremely fond of Ben and his ability to become different monsters. So far, Ben had showed him NRG, Big Chill, Swampfire, and a tiny white creature called Echo Echo alongside Jet Ray.

"She's right, Luffy," Ben said "Besides, the Ultimatrix needs to charge right now. What happens if something happens and I can't use my guys?"

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms. "I guess that makes sense. Okay! Usopp! Build me a fishing rod!"

"A fishing rod?" Usopp asked. "Sure thing, Luffy."

"A fishing pole huh?" Zoro said as he sat next to the railing. "Sounds interesting."

"Nami-san! Vivi-chan! Gwen-chan!" Sanji cried from the kitchen as he came out, his legs doing some kind of weird noodle dance. "I've made drinks for you." He held up a tray with a variety of drinks.

"Thank you, Sanji," Nami said as she took a cup.

"Yes, thank you, Sanji," Gwen said as she took one too.

It was kind of strange but it seemed that everyone got along so well. Luffy was the captain of the ship despite lacking any actual sea going skills. He had revealed that he had eaten the Gum Gum Fruit, which granted him the ability to stretch his limbs. Luffy mostly hung around Ben and Usopp, who was the sharpshooter. Usopp had tried to pass himself off as the captain but Ben, Gwen, and Kevin already knew that he wasn't. Zoro was the swordsman of the crew. He fought using a unique fighting style called Santōryū, in which he used a sword in each hand while carrying the third one in his mouth. Zoro kept to himself, but had shown interest when Kevin revealed that he could absorb and became steel just as he could become rock. Nami, as she had said, was the ship's navigator who loved treasure. In fact, Nami and Kevin would hang out by discussing things like treasure and money. The two saw each other as kindred spirits. Gwen first was afraid that Kevin would start fliriting with Nami, but then she realized that Kevin saw Nami as the sister her never had. This eased her. Sanji was the ship's cook and the meals he'd make were delicious. His food was deeply appreciated by Gwen and Ben, who remembered very well about their grandpa's cooking and were glad to have Sanji's cooking instead. The only problem was that Sanji would try to flirt with Nami, Vivi, and Gwen all at the same time, much to Kevin's chagrin.

As the boys watched Carue try different drinks that Sanji gave him, Ben noticed a troubled look on Vivi's face as she watched them all from the upper deck of the ship. Despite the fact that they had been previously enemies, he had been asked by Igaram to watch over her. Besides, there was nothing wrong with getting to know her. So Ben walked up the stairs and stood beside her.

"Something wrong, Vivi?" he asked.

Vivi sighed before looking at Ben. "Everyone's too relaxed. Don't they understand how serious this is?"

"Well," Ben said. "I just met the Straw-hat crew so I don't know about them. But believe me, Gwen, Kevin, and I are taking this very seriously."

"Don't worry, Vivi," Nami said as she handed the princess a drink. "If something happened, they can work hard because no one wants to die."

Vivi looked back at the others as she took her drink. "That may be right," she said. "But they're too happy."

Nami grinned at her. "Staying on this ship can make you stress free right?"

Vivi looked at her for a bit before looking back at everyone else, who seemed to be having a good time. She allowed herself a small smile. "That's true," she admitted.

"Everyone!" Sanji called. "Look at the dolphin!"

"Wow," Luffy said as he held onto his hat to prevent the wind from blowing it off.

"That's so cute!"

"It's huge!" Kevin cried.

Sure enough, the dolphin was gigantic. It was even bigger than the ship. And when it leaped into the air over the ship, everyone saw that it was time to man their stations.

"Let's run away!" Luffy called with a large grin on his face.

"Aye aye, captain!" the others said. Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp manned the sails.

"Ben!" Sanji called. "Do you have a monster that can give us a boost?"

"Ben!" Gwen shouted, Sanji's question giving her an idead. "Use Terraspin's wind powers on the sails!"

Ben nodded. "You got it!" He activated the Ultimatrix and slammed the dial down. In a flash of green light, he became a large, two legged turtle with flippers for hands and holes in his chest.

"Terraspin!" the turtle called out in a low tone.

"So cooool!" Luffy cried when he saw Terraspin.

Terraspin grinned. He tucked his head inside of his shell. His body seemed to float off the ground as his legs molded together to created some kind of blade like structure. His arms did the same thing, making him look like a fan. Not that the Straw-hat Pirates knew what a fan was of course. Then, Terraspin's limbs began spinning like fast, circular motion as wind blew out of the holes in his chest. The gust of wind blew the ship with incredible speed.

"That's awesome, Ben!" Nami cheered. "With this, we'll be there in no time!" She looked at the Log Pose around her wrist and studied the needle it was pointing right ahead of them. She looked and could make out mountains in the distance. With Terraspin's wind powers, they would be reaching there soon.

"There it is, everyone!" Nami called to the others. "The second island of the Grand Line."

"Be careful," Vivi said. "I'm worried about Ms. All Sunday said."

"Will there be monsters here?" Usopp asked.

Vivi looked down. "I don't know."

"Judging from the way she talked about this place," Kevin said. "It's got to be dangerous."

"But we have to find more food because we didn't buy anything from the last town," Sanji reminded everyone.

Gwen looked at their surroundings as they sailed through a large river that took them into the heart of the island. Ben had turned back to normal, so they were taking things slowly. Gwen saw that different river banks were lined with large plants and some type of palm trees.

"This doesn't make sense," she said. "Ms. All Sunday called this place Little Garden. It doesn't look anything like a garden."

"Maybe it's a garden to the locals," Kevin said. "Some people have strange tastes. Take Ben for example."

"Hey!" Ben protested.

Nami was looking at the trees. "I've never seen these kinds of trees before."

"I have," Gwen said.

Nami looked at her. "Where?"

"In my history book," Gwen explained. "But these types of plants are supposed to be extinct."

Suddenly a weird noise of some animal echoed through the trees. Nami flinched at the sound and Sanji blushed at her cute little reaction.

"What was that?" Nami asked, looking around for whatever had made that sound.

"You're so cute, Nami-san," Sanji gushed. He pointed to a shape flying behind him. "Don't worry. It's just a bird and this place is just a normal forest. Don't worry."

Luffy looked up at the "bird" Sanji was talking about. What he saw was a lizard with feathery wings. "Is that a gecko?" he asked himself.

Just then another noise was heard. A loud rumbling noise that even caused the ship to shake.

"Is that supposed to be a sound from a normal forest?" Nami asked.

"That sounded like a volcano eruption!" Usopp whimpered.

Just then a tiger into the clearing and it was bleeding badly. Nami freaked out.

"This can't be a normal forest!" she cried. "What in the world could take down a tiger?"

Usopp folded his arms and tried to make himself look smart. "I've decided that we will not go down here."

"Uh….correct me if I'm wrong," Kevin said. "But isn't that the captain's job."

"I'll stay here until the Log Pose can memorize the island's frequency," Nami said. "Then we get out of here as soon as possible. We have to hurry up and go to Arabasta."

Ben then noticed that Luffy seemed to be shaking. "Luffy?" he asked. "You okay?"

"Sanji," Luffy said. "Prepare the lunchbox."

Sanji took a look at Luffy, wondering if he had cracked his head or not. "Lunchbox?" he asked as he took a whiff of his cigar.

"Yes," Luffy said. "A pirate's lunchbox. I smell the scent of adventure."

Kevin made a face at Luffy. "Scent of adventure? What are you, four?"

"Hey wait a minute!" Nami yelled at Luffy. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Adventure," Luffy replied as he chuckled. "Do you want to come?"

Nami whimpered. There was no stopping Luffy.

"Sanji," Luffy said, waving his arms excitedly. "Lunchbox."

"Ok, just wait!" Sanji snapped irritably at him.

"Can I go with you?" Vivi asked Luffy.

"Sure, just come!" Luffy said.

"You too?" Nami asked Vivi.

"That's right," Vivi said. "If I don't do anything, I will keep thinking. I want to relax before you can lock onto the frequency. Don't worry because Carue will be with me."

Carue quacked at her in shock and had a look on his poor face that said "Are you out of your mind?"

"Looks like he doesn't want to go with you," Nami said as she sweat-dropped.

"I'll come along then," Ben said. "Carue can stay here if he wants."

"Cool!" Luffy said as he punched the air in excitement. Most likely he was hoping to see more of the monsters Ben could turn into.

"Huh?" Nami whined. "You're supposed to be _my _bodyguard!"

"Maybe," Ben said. Then he looked grim. "But Igaram had asked _me _to make sure that Vivi got home safely."

That caused a heavy silence aboard the crew. When Luffy was told that the guy with the rollers had been killed, he was furious towards Ms. All Sunday. And Ben wanted to honor the man's last request by making sure that Vivi got to her home safely.

"Hey, Sanji," he called to the cook. "Is it okay if you make me something too?"

"Sure thing, Ben," Sanji called back. The cook and the wielder of the Ultimatrix got along pretty well, aside from the fact that Sanji would like to flirt with his cousin. "And I'll make something for Vivi-chan too."

"Thank you, Sanji," Vivi said, eager to get her mind of Igaram's death.

Once Sanji had finished making the luncboxes for the three, they hopped off the ship.

"Let's go!" Luffy said, punching the air.

"We'll be back!" Vivi called to the rest of the crew. And so, the three wondered into the jungle.

"Ms. Wednesday sure is a brave girl," Usopp said, still trying to get used to her being a princess.

"That's why she can sneak into enemy organizations." Nami agreed.

"Quack!" Carue quakced in agreement.

"I'm also bored," Zoro said, popping his neck. "I think I'll go and take a walk too."

"Take a walk?" Usopp asked him in shock. Trust a guy like Zoro to treat a possibly dangerous area so casually.

"Wait, Zoro!" Sanji called as Zoro hopped off the boat.

Zoro looked back at him. "Huh?"

"There's no food left. Can you hunt for some animal, too?"

Gwen cringed. "Are you serious?" She asked.

Sanji noticed her bothered look. "I'm sorry, Gwen-chan," he apologized. "But we didn't get any supplies from Whiskey Peak and I'm not sure how long it will be till we reach the next island. I don't want anyone to starve. Especially not you, Nami-san, or Vivi-chan."

Kevin scowled. He really hated it whenever Sanji would flirt with Gwen. He wanted to tell the cook guy straight up that Gwen was his girl but he thought that any brash action would upset her. And he didn't want to upset her.

"Fine, I'll do it," Zoro said as he started walking. "Since you're incapable of doing that, I'll hunt something for you."

"Ooh, burn," Kevin snickered.

"Wait a minute!" Sanji yelled angrily, causing Zoro to stop.

"What?" The swordsman asked, looking back at Sanji.

Sanji glared at Zoro while gritting his teeth, threatening to chomp the cigarette in his mouth in half. "Are you saying that you can hunt bigger animals than me?"

"That's right," Zoro replied smugly.

"O.k.!" Sanji yelled as he put one of his feet on the railing of the ship. "Why don't we compete then?" he hopped off the ship and started walking towards the jungle too. "Understand? Whoever finds more kilograms of meat will win!"

"Kilogram?" Zoro asked as he went a different direction. "Are you kidding? I'll find more than a ton! I wish you luck anyway."

Tears poured from Nami's eyes. "How come all of them are like this?" she weeped.

Usopp, who also had tears in his eyes, nodded. "I completely understand your feelings. Don't cry. I'll be here with you."

"Calm down," Kevin said with a sigh. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" Gwen asked Kevin. "You don't want to go exploring?"

"No thanks," Kevin said. "Every time we go into a jungle or forest, we run into trouble. I'm taking it easy right now. Besides, someone needs to guard the ship."

"See?" Nami said. "Kevin's got the right idea."

Gwen sighed. "Fine. I'll stay here." While she did admit that Kevin had a point, she was mostly keeping an eye on Nami. She knew that the two saw each other as siblings for right now but she wasn't gonna leave anything to chance. Especially since the two shared a strong love for money.

"Thank you," Usopp said, giving Kevin and Gwen a bow. "I feel so much safer with you two around."

Just then Nami realized something and looked at the ground. "Wait a minute…"

Gwen looked at her. "What's wrong, Nami?"

"It sounds so familiar," Nami said. "I don't know if I have ever read it somewhere before."

"What?" Kevin asked her.

"Little Garden," Nami answered. "It's really familiar."

* * *

"Look!" Luffy called to Ben and Vivi, holding something up.

"What'd you got there, Luffy?" Ben asked.

"This shell looks like an octopus," Luffy said. "I will call it an octopus shell."

Ben and Vivi walked up to Luffy to see what he was talking about. In his hands was a creature that looked like an octopus inside of a snail shell. Ben's eyes widened. He had read about those in a book.

"This is an ammonite," Vivi gasped.

"So, it is an octopus shell, right?" Luffy asked excitedly as he held up the ammonite.

"No, Luffy," Ben told him. "It's not an octopus. It's _like _an octopus but it's not an actual one."

"Huh?" Luffy looked at Ben in confusion. Then the three heard a rumbling noise behind next to them. They looked up and their jaws dropped. Towering over them was the long neck of what appeared to a gigantic lizard.

"How come there is a sea monster on this island?" Luffy asked, the calmest out of the three.

"Luffy," Ben said slowly. "That's no sea monster."

"It's a dinosaur!" Vivi cried.

"Dinosaur?" Luffy cried happily.

"H…how can there be a dinosaur here?" Ben asked. He considered reaching for his Ultimatrix but then he remembered that all the dinosaurs with long necks like this guy were usually plant eaters, and therefore harmless. That still didn't stop him from being absolutely speechless of seeing a real life dinosaur. Sure he became one every time he turned into Humungousaur, but it was still cool to see a real life one.

"This must be an ancient island," Vivi said as she looked up at the dinosaur.

"Eh?" Luffy looked at her.

"Ancient island?" Ben asked.

"Because of the hardness of traveling in the Grand Line, each island will build a unique civilization and maintain that. Where there is a high civilization island, there is also an uncivilized one that hasn't changed for 1,000 years. With the atmosphere of the Grand Line, anything is possible."

"So…you're saying that we're on an island full of prehistoric animals?" Ben asked Vivi.

Vivi nodded. "It looks like it."

"This is so cool!"

Ben and Vivi looked up to see Luffy on the dinosaur's neck.

"Luffy, get down!" Ben yelled. While the long necked dinosaur was a plant eater, he wouldn't mess with something _that _big. Unless he was Way Big of course, but he wasn't looking for a fight.

"Who told you to go up there?" Vivi yelled at him.

* * *

"Usopp! Kevin! Gwen! Carue!" Nami cried as she ran out of her room carrying a book. She had been in her room looking for a book about Little Garden.

"Quack?" Carue asked curiously.

"Did you find the book you were looking for?" Gwen asked.

"Emergency!" Nami cried. "This island is…"

"Grrrrrr"

All five froze as they heard that rumbling growl beside them. Slowly they turned their heads to see a looming shadow looking at them from the trees.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Quaaaaaaack!"

* * *

In another part of the island, Sanji paused in his walking. "What was that?" he asked himself. "I thought I heard Nami-san and Vivi-chan's duck." Then he heard a snarling behind him and turned to see a Tryannosaurus Rex looming over him, it's jaws wide open to chomp him.

* * *

As for Zoro, he was looking at a Triceratops, who was lowering its horns and Zoro and prepared to charge at him.

"What is this?" Zoro asked himself. "Can we eat it?"

* * *

Back at the ship, Nami and Usopp were all tears when they saw the being towering over them. It was a gigantic man wearing an outfit similar to that of a Viking, complete with a horned helmet. He had a blonde beard and a pig like nose.

"I said," the giant said. "Do you have any rum? Can't you hear me?"

Gwen, who managed to find her voice first, spoke. "Yes," she said calmly. "We do have some rum.

"Oooh," the giant said with a big smile on his face. "Can I have some?"

Gwen blinked at him. "Uh…sure."

"Aaaaaaagh!" the giant suddenly cried. His scream made the ship start tilting and caused Nami,Usopp, and Carue to scream as well. Then, the giant turned around to see T-Rex with its jaws on his buttocks.

"D…" Usopp tried to say.

"Dinosaur," Nami managed to say instead.

"No way," Kevin said, staring at the T-Rex.

"Quuuuuuack!" Carue cried.

"Wow," Gwen muttered. Paradox said this place was a parallel world but she never imagined something like this. This whole world was like something out of a kid's storybook.

Then, the giant spun around and cleaved the T-Rex's head off with one cleave of the gigantic axe he was holding. Gwen was horrified at the action while Kevin looked like he was about to throw up. Nami and Usopp started screaming again. The giant, on the other hand, was laughing at his accomplishment. "I am the strongest fighter in Elbaf! Broggy the Great!" He looked back at the others. "I have some meat now. I will treat you to a meal, my guests."

Kevin and Gwen stood staring at him. But his words snapped Gwen out of her shock. "Re…really?"

"Of course," Broggy said with that smile on his face. "You said that I could have some of your rum. It's only fair if I treat you generous visitors to a meal as a thank you."

Kevin was on full alert mode now. He put a hand on Gwen's shoulder and whispered to her. "I don't know about this, Gwen. What is this is all a trick?"

Gwen looked at Kevin. "If he wanted to kill us," she whispered. "He would have done it by now." She now looked back up at Broggy. "We would be honored."

"Gebabababababa!" Broggy said heartily. It took Gwen and Kevin a minute to realize he was laughing. "Wonderful!" he looked again. "But it looks like you're friends have fainted."

Raising eyebrows, Kevin and Gwen looked at Nami, Usopp, and Carue. The three did in fact looked like they had fainted. Kevin snorted. "Ignore them. They're just playing possum."

"It's alright, guys," Gwen reassured them.

Slowly, Nami, Usopp, and Carue opened their eyes to look up at Broggy.

"I'm sorry if I started you," Broggy apologized. "I got carried away."

"You can say that again," Kevin muttered, causing Gwen to elbow him.

"Come," Broggy said. "I'll take you over to my place and cook you all a feast."

* * *

Luffy was now on top of the dinosaur's head, taking in the sights. "Wow," he said. "This is a good view. I want to have lunch over here. Oh! There is a volcano too! And over there, what a big hole!"

"Luffy!" Ben called up to him. "I think it's best if you get down from there!" He was still surprised that Luffy was even up there to begin with.

"Ben's right, Luffy!" Vivi shouted. "Even though it's tame, it's still a dinosaur."

"Don't worry," Luffy called down to them. "This guy over here only eats vegetables. I saw him. I don't think he even sees me. Anyway, I see a big hole there!" he pointed to where he saw the hole.

Just then, the dinosaur flicked its head, causing Luffy to flip in the air…and right into the dinosaur's open mouth! Vivi screamed.

"Luffy!" Ben yelled as he activated the Ultimatrix. Maybe he could Big Chill's intangibility to get Luffy out.

But he didn't need to. Because a gigantic person came out of nowhere and sliced through the dinosaur's long neck with his sword. Vivi and Ben both stared as Luffy was seen falling from the dinosaur's disembodied neck. He landed in the giant's left hand.

"What a cheerful human you are," the giant said friendly. "I haven't met a person like you for a while."

"Wow!" Luffy cried. "A giant!"

The giant chuckled. "I am Dorry, the greatest fighter in Elbaf."

"He's huge" Ben cried, getting a better look at the giant. He looked like a Viking, complete with a long black beard. His helmet covered his eyes but had hole so that he could see through.

"This is the first time I've seen a giant," Vivi said, looking up at Dorry. "But I thought they were just a legend."

Just then, Dorry looked down at them. "I would like to ask you to come to my house." He said to Ben and Vivi.

Vivi flinched. "He…he saw us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Broggy was cooking the dinosaur meat on an open fire. His home was revealed to be a colossal skull bigger than he was. "The meat is cooked," he said. "Please eat."

"I'm…" Usopp began.

"Not hungry." Nami finished.

Gwen made a face at both of them. They being rude to reject Broggy's offer. Not to mention that it wasn't smart to reject something from a guy as big as him. "Thank you, Mr. Broggy." She said.

"Gebabababababa!" Broggy laughed as he cut some meat and handed it to her. "My pleasure, miss. Eat up, Dinosaur meat is good."

"I'll try some," Kevin said. He figured dinosaur meat couldn't worse than the gruel he had to eat back in the Null Void. He took some meat that Broggy handed it to him and took a bite. He looked at it. "You know," he said. "This stuff is pretty good."

Broggy grinned. "What did I tell you?"

Nami and Usopp didn't know what to think. They were very certain that this giant was just fattening them up so that he could eat them later. But here Kevin and Gwen were, chowing down like they didn't have a care in the world. Well, might as well start a conversation.

"Mr. Broggy," Nami said. "Can I ask you something?"

Broggy looked at her. "Huh? What is it?"

"How long does it take to memorize the magnetic frequency of this island?"

"One year," Broggy replied casually. "Please make yourself at home."

Kevin and Gwen chocked on their dinosaur meat while Usopp and Nami collapsed in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dorry had begun cooking the dinosaur he had killed. Like Broggy, his home was the skull of some gigantic beast. Personally, Ben didn't want to meet a creature of that size while it was alive. Dorry and Luffy had done a switch with the food. Luffy was eating the dinosaur meat in exchange for giving Dorry the lunchbox. Ben didn't think of that as a fair trade but Dorry didn't seem to mind.

"This meat is really good, Mr. Giant!" Luffy said as he took a huge bite of it.

"Gegyagyagyagya!" Dorry laughed. "Your lunchbox is good too. But it's just too small."

"It must be good otherwise I'll beat you up," Luffy said with a grin.

Dorry laughed at that. "You are a very interesting person."

Vivi and Ben looked at each other. "They just met and already they're buddies," Ben said.

"I know," Vivi agreed. "It's like they've known each other for years."

"By the way," Luffy said to Dorry. "Why are you alone? Don't you have a village?"

"I have a village," Dorry responded. "It's called Elbaf and it's located somewhere in the Grand Line."

Luffy looked up at him curiously. Dorry had also gotten Ben and Vivi's attention so they perked up their ears.

"We have a rule in our village," Dorry said. "When there's a dispute and neither side will yield...The god of Elbaf decides the matter. Our god protects the one who is right...and lets him live. This island is the place where I fight with another. The right person will become the winner and live."

"That's a death match!" Ben cried out.

"However," Dorry went on. "It's been 100 years and a winner has not been decided."

Luffy stared at the giant. "You fought a hundred years ago?"

Dorry chuckled. "Don't panic. Our lifespan is 3 times greater than a human."

"Even that," Vivi said. "You should have forgotten about the cause by now! What will you get from this fight? That's just another name for murder!"

Ben was about to put his two cents in when a volcano nearby erupted. Dorry started rising to his feet. "I have to go now." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"It's fighting time again," Dorry replied. "A volcano eruption is the signal to start the fight."

"What have you done?" Vivi asked. "Why do you have to fight for 100 years? What is the purpose of this fight anyway?"

Just then, Luffy covered her mouth. "Stop it!" he said. "It's nothing like that."

"That's right," Dorry said as he picked up his sword. "It's about pride."

"Pride?" Ben asked. Then he noticed someone walking towards them. It was Broggy the giant. The two giants lunged at each other, using their shields to block each other's attacks.

"I've already forgotten…" Broggy said.

"What started this fight!" Dorry finished.

Ben made a face. These guys were fighting for something they didn't even remember. That kind of made things pointless really. Just then, Luffy fell on his back. "What's wrong, Luffy?"

"This is…gigantic," Luffy replied.

Ben nodded. "You can say that again." He looked back at the two giants fighting each other.

* * *

Far away, on another island, trouble was brewing.

"Mr. 3?" asked a little girl. She was fairly short with blushed cheeks, and had her hair tied in braided pigtails. Her attire consisted of a pink hat, a dark blue t-shirt with the word "Golden" written on it in orange, a sky blue shirt with a cloud pattern over it, a maroon-colored skirt, and striped stockings covering her legs.

"What?" asked her partner. "Wait just a minute." This man had a much more unusual appearance. He was an average sized man with a rather frail build. He wore lightly tanned pants with a sleeveless striped vest and a red bow tie around his neck. What really stood out was his hair style, which had been made to look like a large number three on top of his head. He took a sip of his drink that he was holding and sighed in content after he finished. "Earl Grey is the best tea ever."

"Why are we so free?" asked the girl. The two of them were sitting a table outside. The whole island they were staying at was a resort island where everyone was relaxing at.

"Why are you complaining anyway?" Mr. 3 asked her. "You don't like to work anyway."

The girl pondered that. "That's true," she admitted.

"Then why don't you just enjoy your free time?" Mr. 3 pointed out. "Stop complaining. It's our right as officer agents to have this special kind of vacation. Besides, would you please quit calling me by my code name in public? Otherwise, people will know that I am Mr. 3."

The girl looked at him. "Is that so?" she asked.

Mr. 3 noticed a piece of paper in his partner's hands. She had been staring at it for some time but he hadn't bothered asking what it was. "You've been looking at that paper for 2 or 3 days now. What is that?"

"Boss's orders," his partner said casually.

"What?" Mr. 3 cried out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He took the paper and started reading it. "It seems that Mr. 5, his partner, and the Unluckies were all defeated. Hmph. I wish Mr. 2 was the one who got beaten up."

"So you could get a promotion?" his partner asked.

"Someone would have to be pretty stupid to mess with the Unluckies since the boss favors them but there's nothing interesting about Mr. 5 getting beaten up. After all, he's just another person who is proud of his special power too much." He drained his tea in one drink. "Even though he has a powerful skill, he didn't use it wisely. What a waste. Only the perfect criminal can create the perfect crime. We have to teach those people the lesson of being an enemy with our organization."

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Dorry and Broggy raged on.

"We both miss home, right? Dorry?" Broggy asked as he took a swing with his axe, only for Dorry to block it with his shield.

"That's why I have to take care of you, so I can go back to Elbaf!" Dorry yelled. He jabbed his sword forward to stab Broggy but Broggy jumped, causing the sword to stab into the mountain that had been behind Broggy instead. He raised his axe and smashed it down on Dorry's head. But when he lifted his axe, he saw that he hadn't cut through Dorry's helmet.

"He…he used his helmet cover himself!" Usopp cried. His eyes were leaking tears and he was holding his hair so tightly it was amazing that he hadn't ripped his hair off yet. "If he missed that, he would have been dead for sure! It's the most outrageous fight! Both of them aim for the death spot of each other."

"And they've been doing this for 100 years?" Nami asked as she watched the two giants fight.

"Do you think we should do something, Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Are you kidding?" Kevin asked back. "We'd be flatter than pancakes."

"Don't stop them," Usopp said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Why not, Usopp?" Gwen asked him.

"This is a real man's fight," Usopp stated, folding his arms as if to emphasize the point.

"Say what?" Kevin asked.

"Let me explain," Usopp said. "In both of their hearts, there is a flag of pride and both of them think that flags are more important than their own lives. To protect those flags, they have continued fighting for 100 years. Don't you get it? This is a fight of pride and honor as real fighters and real men."

Gwen and Kevin looked at each other before looking back at the two fighting giants.

"Is their pride forth so much more than their lives?" Gwen asked.

Kevin looked at the giants solemnly. "It's the way they want to live their lives, Gwen. I don't anything we'd say or do would make a difference."

"I don't care about that," Nami said as she started walking away. "We'd better get out of here now."

"Why?" Gwen asked. "Don't tell me you still think Broggy's going to hurt you."

"She's got a point, Gwen," Kevin said. "Not about the Broggy thing, but we can't stay here a whole year."

Gwen looked at her shoes in thought. "True," she said.

"I want to stay here a while," Usopp said as he continued watching the fight. "This is exactly what I wanted to be. The greatest warrior of the seas. I want to grow up and be a proud and honorable warrior just like them."

Gwen smiled at Usopp. "I think you can do it, Usopp." She encouraged.

Nami sighed as she sat back down. "You want to be a giant?" She asked.

"Didn't you listen to me?" Usopp yelled at her before looking back at Broggy and Dorry. "If there is a great warrior village, I want to visit that place once in my life."

As for Dorry and Broggy, their fight was getting more intense. The two had knocked each other backwards and sent their weapons flying out of their hands. So the giants charged at each other and bashed their shields in each other's faces.

"This is the 73,466th time," Broggy said weakly.

"We are tied for the 73,466th time," Dorry said.

Both collapsed on their backs and just sat there for a moment. Then Broggy started laughing. "Dorry!" he called. "I've got some rum from my guests. "

"That's great!" Dorry said as he started laughing as well. "I have not drunk for a while. Let me have some."

* * *

Dorry later returned with several barrels of rum. He told Ben, Luffy, and Vivi about Broggy's guests, who were of course none other than Nami, Usopp, Kevin, Gwen, and Carue.

"I guess they like adventure after all," Luffy said as he sat down.

"So this means I received this rum from you, too." Dorry said.

"Um…Mr. Dorry," Vivi said. "You said that that it will take 1 year to memorize a magnetic frequency. Is that true?"

Dorry looked over at her. "You saw all those human skulls over there and you still don't realize this? Most of the people who came here died before their lock could memorize the frequency."

Ben scowled. If that was the case…was Ms. All Sunday actually helping them when she had given them that Eternal Pose? Or had she counted on them doubting her so that they would go to Little Garden? Had they been played?

"Some were eaten by dinosaurs," Dorry explained. "Some died because of heatstroke and starvation. Some came here to kill us. Finally, they all died. It seems that 1 year is too long for a small human."

Vivi held her head in her hands. "What am I going to do to survive for a whole year? I don't know what will happen to my country in that time."

"Mr. Dorry," Ben said as he looked up at the giant. "Isn't there another way?"

"I have an Eternal Pose that will lead to Elbaf, my hometown," Dorry said. "Broggy and I are fighting for that pose. Whoever wins gets it. Do you want to try and get it from me?"

"No," Luffy replied. "Because we don't want to go there. We just want to the next island." He looked at Vivi. "Right?" he asked.

Vivi nodded. "If we can't get to Arabasta, it will mean nothing to us."

Dorry threw back his head and laughed. "Then why don't you just take a risk?" he suggested. "If you are lucky, you will arrive there."

Ben made a face. "Isn't that a little too risky?"

Luffy started laughing as well. "That's true," He said to Dorry. "Why don't I do that then? We will arrive there anyway."

Dorry laughed alongside him. "You're really funny."

Ben and Vivi exchanged looks with each other. They didn't find this to be very funny.

* * *

"A great warrior?" Broggy asked after Usopp told him his dream. "What do you mean?"

"It means that one day, I'll be like you," Usopp said proudly.

"Be a giant?" Broggy asked curiously.

"No!" Usopp yelled. Kevin, Nami, and Carue, who had kept quiet until now, all laughed at him. Gwen gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I want to live with pride," Usopp told Broggy as he pounded his own chest. "And honor like the warriors of Elbaf."

Broggy threw back his head and laughed, impressed by Usopp's words. "Really?" he asked. "My lifespan is greater than yours, so I expected to die with pride. All the treasure in the world is nothing."

"Say what?" Kevin asked, shocked by the words of the giant.

"Treasure in the world is nothing," Broggy said. "But pride is forever! If I can choose, I want to die pride. As the law of Elbaf goes; "Pride and honor are the treasures that last forever"."

Usopp smiled. "Pride and honor are treasures."

* * *

Nearby, Ben, Luffy, and Vivi all watched in shock as a huge cloud of smoke erupted from Dorry's mouth after he had taken a swig of rum.

"What happened?" Ben cried.

"The rum exploded?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy!" Ben said. "What was in that rum?"

Dorry fell over backwards, causing the other three to panic.

"Mr. Giant!" Luffy cried.

"Mr. Dorry!" Vivi cried.

Ben reacted first and ran over to the giant's head to see if he was alright. He could hear breathing coming from Dorry which meant he was still alive at least.

"Luffy," He said. "Did you know that rum would explode?"

"Of course not!" Luffy said. "I thought it was just ordinary rum."

"The rum exploded inside the body," Vivi said. "That's a very dirty trick! Did the other giant put the bomb in the rum?"

"I doubt it," Ben replied. "They've been fighting for a hundred years now. If the other giant wanted to fight dirty, he wouldn't have waited this long to do it."

"Then who did it?" Vivi asked, as if she thought Ben had all the answers.

"It must be you!"

Ben, Vivi, and Luffy all turned to see Dorry back on his feet. He coughed before saying "This is not Broggy's work. We are proud warriors of Elbaf. Besides you, I don't suspect anyone else."

"Let's get out of here!" Vivi called to Ben and Luffy. "He won't listen to anyone now."

"It's worthless to try and escape," Luffy said. He took off his hat and handed it to Ben. "Can you hold on to this…and get out of my way?"

Ben and Vivi stared at him. "Luffy, you're not seriously going to fight him are you?" Ben asked.

"The size is too different!" Vivi cried.

Luffy ignored them as he took a fighting stance to face Dorry. "Sorry, mister. But I have to put you to sleep."

"Ben, stop him!" Vivi cried.

Ben responded by handing Luffy's hat to Vivi and activating the Ultimatrix. If he let Luffy try to fight Dorry, he might get creamed. Fortunately, Ben had someone in his Ultimatrix that stood a chance. Finding the right alien, he slammed the dial down.

Dorry and Luffy's attention was brought to the flash of green light that came from the Ultimatrix. When the green light cleared, Luffy, Dorry, and Vivi all stared in shock. Standing before them was a colossal white giant with a red fin sticking out of the top of his head.

"Way Big!" the being boomed.

"Eeeeeeeeh?" Vivi cried.

"Ben!" Luffy cried excitedly. His eyes were shinning like stars. "You never told me you could turn into a giant!"

"What is this?" Dorry asked as he looked at Way Big. "What kind of giant are you?"

"Listen to me," Way Big said. "We had nothing to do with that explosive rum."

Dorry ignored Way Big as he raised his sword and shield. "Don't try to deceive me!" he yelled as he swung his head. Either with great skill or dumb luck, Way Big managed to catch the blade with his hands. But Dorry took advantage of that to slam his shield into Way Big's stomach. The blow sent Way Big tumbling backwards while clutching his stomach in pain. He looked up and saw that Dorry had flinched a little in pain as well. He saw this as his opportunity and lunged at Dorry. The giant hadn't expected such a move and found himself pinned against the gigantic skull behind him. Way Big pinned his arms down so that he couldn't use his sword or shield.

"Will you just listen?" Way Big asked. "It wasn't us!"

Dorry didn't respond in a verbal sense. He was too angry for that. So instead he responded by bashing his helmeted head into Way Big's face. Way Big grunted in pain and staggered back from the blow. This caused him to remove his hands from Dorry's arms. Dorry swung his shield against the side of Way Big's head with enough force that sent the giant alien crashing into the ground.

"Ben!" Vivi cried out in concern. Luffy was too stunned by seeing that his friend was a giant to do anything.

Dorry then raised his sword to cut Way Big down. Luckily, Way Big got his wits together and rolled out of the way in time. Dorry's sword struck the ground instead of his opponent's flesh. But Way Big noticed blood coming out of Dorry's mouth after the blow. The sight made Way Big cringe. If he didn't end this fight quickly, Dorry was going to do as much harm to himself as he would to Ben. Way Big crossed his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it, and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body. Dorry, Luffy, and Vivi all looked at Way Big in confusion before a beam of light shot from the outer edge of Way Big's right hand. Dorry was too stunned to do anything as the beam struck his face, which also caused him to fall backwards and bang his head against his home behind him. The combined blows were too much for the injured giant and he crumbled down to the ground. With that out of the way, Way Big touched the Ultimatrix dial on his chest and turned back to normal.

"Ben!" Luffy cried, looking at Ben like he was the coolest thing in the world. "You can turn into an awesome giant that can shoot beams? That's so cool!"

"Uh…yeah," Ben replied.

"Was that the only thing you paid attention to?" Vivi asked with a sweat drop coming down her head.

"So coooooool," Luffy said, acting as if Ben was his hero.

"Ben!" Vivi said, running up to him. "Are you alright.

"Hey, Vivi," Ben said but looking at Dorry. "I'm fine but is he going to be okay?"

"I think so," Vivi said as she looked at Dorry. "But if you hadn't fought him, he wouldn't have stopped."

Ben sighed as he looked at the ground. Sure it might have been necessary but that didn't make him feel better about it.

Luffy's face was grim as he put his hat back on his head. "I am very upset about this."

Ben looked at him. "What's up, Luffy?"

"Another giant was not responsible for that rum," Luffy said. "And our friends wouldn't do that for sure!"

Ben's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that...?"

"There must be someone else," Luffy said. "On this island."

* * *

And two of those people were none other than Ben's latest enemies Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine. They were walking through the forest towards what appeared to be a house made out of wax. A dinosaur that looked like a two legged crocodile, who had tried to bite into it, was studying the house curiously before it noticed its new company.

"Get out of my way, you stupid, over sized lizard." Mr. 5 said to the dinosaur.

Ms. Valentine leaped into the air above the dinosaur. "Leave that to me. 10,000 kilograms weight!" She fell right on the dinosaur's head and smashed it into the ground. Ms. Valentine then stood up and started walking towards the wax house. Mr. 5 opened the door and the two of them walked in.

Inside was furniture made out of wax with a table in the center. A table cloth, a tea pot, and several tea cups laid on top. Sitting in a chair with a tea cup in his hand was none other than Mr. 3. His partner was sitting against the wall, possibly asleep.

"Hi," Mr. 3 greeted. "You are back so soon, Mr. 5?"

"You really are skilled to build a house in the middle of this forest," Mr. 5 said as he faced Mr. 3. "However, let me tell you something. This job is still ours so you'd better not get involved."

"Because we won't lose again," Ms. Valentine said as she closed the door.

Mr. 3 snorted at the two of them. "Lose? I don't think so. You're just weak."

Mr. 5 snarled at him. "What did you say?"

"We just underestimated the guy," Ms. Valentine said. "That's all. We didn't expect a guy like that to be protecting the princess."

"Right," Mr. 3 said as he took another sip out of his tea. "The mysterious "shapeshifter" you reported about."

"Shape shifter?" Mr. 5 asked.

"You reported that you were stopped by a boy with a green jacket that had the number 10 on it. In your report, you described him having the ability to turn into some kind of plant monster. However, the orders from our boss say differently."

"What do you mean?" Ms. Valentine asked.

"According to the Unluckies, they were attacked by what appeared to be a blue moth man," Mr. 3 said. "And Ms. All Sunday herself encountered the boy that matched your description. Only…he didn't turn into a plant monster. According to her, he became some kind of purple rock creature."

"What?" Ms. Valentine asked in shock. "How could one boy turn into all these different monsters?"

"The boss doesn't care how," Mr. 3 said. "But he wants the boy eliminated. Since you came here, we will give 30% of our work to you." Then his eyes narrowed. "If you won't accept the job, I will make both of you disappear from this world right now."

Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine both glared at Mr. 3, who then chuckled as he poured tea into two cups. "You don't have to be so serious about it. Here! Have some tea! This is a very special occasion because on this island, we have another big job to take care of too."

"A job?" Ms. Valentine asked curiously.

"I thought you saw that already," Mr. 3 commented. "I should thank both of you for giving me a chance to come to this island. Look at this wanted poster. I was surprised at first."

Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine noticed that there was a wanted poster on the table. The poster had pictures of Dorry and Broggy on it.

"This list is from 100 years ago," Mr. 3 explained. "When the giant pirates were creating turmoil around the world. The two leaders of these groups of pirates are those two giants that live on the island. They were known as Blue Giant Dorry and Red Giant Broggy. But now that's history. Right now, both of them are living here on this island."

Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine gasped when they realized what Mr. 3 was talking about with this.

"The Marines still want them," he told them. "Both of them are worth 200 million beri. Which means each of them is worth 100 million beri."

"200 million beri?" Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine both exclaimed.

"So, do you realize how huge this job is?" Mr. 3 asked them. "If we can accomplish our goal and get that 200 million beri, we'll all get promotions."

"So that's why you wanted me to put a bomb in the rum," Mr. 5 realized.

"That's right," Mr. 3 confirmed. "If we don't use trickery, we can't beat them."

Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine stared at Mr. 3 in amazement.

"As long as you follow my orders," Mr. 3 said. "Everything should be okay. If you know how to adapt your strategy, you can beat anything."

* * *

The volcano boomed throughout the island, meaning only one thing. Broggy noticed it and chuckled as he started to get back to his feet. "The fight begin soon," he said. "This is a good day."

"You're fighting again?" Gwen asked Broggy. "But what about your injury?"

"Don't be silly," Broggy told her. "We both got hurt last time. Both of us risk our lives on this fight. We don't use any lame excuses to postpone it."

Kevin cringed. "Talk about overkill."

"I'm with you," Nami agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben, Luffy, and Vivi were trying to talk Dorry out of fighting.

"Don't do it," Ben said to the giant as he started pushing himself up from the ground. "You're way too injured."

"You should take a rest," Vivi told the giant. "Otherwise you will die."

Dorry continued to rise. "I'm a warrior," he said as he wheezed slowly. "At least I have to fight in the honor of Elbaf."

* * *

"Go and get him, teacher Broggy!" Usopp called.

"Sure!" Broggy called back as he started walking to where he and Dorry would fight. "I will crush him down this time. Gebababababa!"

Nami sighed as the giant walked away. "Why do they have to continue this stupid fight?" she asked.

"Don't call their fight stupid!" Usopp yelled at her.

"Dude," Kevin said. "They've been fighting for a hundred years nonstop and they don't even remember what started it. Kinda stupid if you ask me."

Usopp grit his teeth at Kevin's words.

"Anyway," Nami said. "Let's go back to ship. Since it would take us a whole year to memorize the frequency, we'd better wait for everyone to try and find the way out."

"Sounds good to me," Kevin said. "I don't want to wait a whole year here."

"Quack!" Carue said as if in agreement.

"Besides," Gwen said. "Who knows what's going to happen to Arabasta if we don't get Vivi home."

"Say," Kevin said. "Didn't Broggy say Luffy and the others were with the other giant? Let's go get them."

"Sounds good to me," Nami said. "Then we can look for Zoro and Sanji."

Usopp, on the other hand, was staring off into the sky with a determined look on his face. "One day," he said. "Even if I have to lose everything or face death alone on an isolated island, I will die with pride and my last words will be "I am Usopp, the great warrior of the Seven Seas! That's what I hope."

Rolling her eyes, Nami grabbed Usopp's bag and started dragging him away. "Come on," she said.

Gwen and Kevin looked at each other and saw that they both were having trouble keeping a straight face on as they headed off with Carue in the direction where Ben and the others were at.

* * *

"Mr. Luffy!" Vivi cried. Luffy was trapped under the gigantic skull that was Dorry's home. He had tried pinning Ben down but Ben rolled out of the way in time as he got Luffy by accident.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled. "What are you doing? Are you nuts? Take this thing off me!"

"Why are you doing this?" Ben asked Dorry, ready to turn back into Way Big in case he needed to.

"I can't stop," Dorry said, indicating the fight between himself and Dorry. "Even though it's been 100 years and we are still fighting. When we begin it, it means we can't escape from it. Otherwise it will mean that we are escaping from being true warriors. If I lose this feeling, I won't be myself anymore." He started to walk away. "I'm sorry to have suspected you."

"This the judgment from the Warrior God of Elbaf. Elbaf does not protect me anymore. That's all."

"Hold on!" Ben tried to reason with the giant. "You're injured from wounds that Broggy didn't give you. You keep talking about honor and pride. If you do lose, do you think Broggy would be happy with a victory that he didn't really earn?"

"He's right!" Luffy yelled. "There's someone else involved in this fight! And that's not fair!"

"Shut up!" Dorry snapped at them. "You were born 10 or 20 years ago. You don't know anything. Have you ever heard of the highest honor in Elbaf?"

"I don't care about that!" Luffy yelled as he started punching the giant skull on top of him. "Take this thing off me!"

Ben looked back and forth between Dorry and Luffy. While he wanted to stop Dorry from this suicidal mission, he knew that he needed Luffy's help.

"Hold on, Luffy," Ben said as he activated the Ultimatrix. "If Dorry can lift that thing, then Way Big should be able to." He switched the dial to Way Big and slammed it down.

When the flash of green light went away, Vivi and Luffy expected Way Big. Instead they saw someone or something else. It looked like a twelve foot tall muscular, humanoid dinosaur with strong arms, hard scales, and a face that meant business.

"Humungousaur!" the dinosaur roared before looking at himself and growling.

Luffy, despite being pinned down by the giant skull, had his face light up instantly as he saw Humungousaur. "You can turn into a dinosaur?" he asked with glee.

"Yeah," Humungousaur grumbled. "I was going for Way Big but Humungousaur will have to do."

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked. "Even though you've gotten bigger, I don't know if you can lift it."

Humungousaur grinned at her. "Just watch me."

Vivi and Luffy stared as Humungousaur starting growing. In a matter of seconds he grew up to 60 ft. tall. As his did, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, which showed by him growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also three plates separated and grew on his elbows. Altogether, he looked very ferocious.

"So coooool!" Luffy gasped.

"Hold on, Luffy," Humungousaur said as he put his hand under the skull and started lifting it up. "I'll get you out of there."

* * *

As for Dorry, he had managed to control his breathing and did his best to hold his head up as proud as he could as Broggy walked over to him.

"Dorry!" Broggy called to his old friend. 'How was the rum? You really enjoyed it right?"

"That's right!" Dorry called back. "It was very tasteful!"

* * *

Back at Dorry's "home", Humungousaur had managed to lift the skull up long enough for Luffy to crawl out of. And Luffy did not look thrilled. Humungousaur touched the dial on his chest to turn himself back to normal.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" he asked.

"I just got a chance to meet a true warrior," Luffy said quietly. "But…" then he turned angry. "Who did this?"

Ben's face darkened as he looked at the ground. "I don't know, Luffy. But we **are**going to find out."

* * *

"During a fight," Mr. 3 said as he continued explaining his plan to his co-workers. "If you're not concentrating, you will lose. Right now, their concentration is running all because of the bomb from the invisible enemy. Our first target is Blue Giant, Dorry. I knew that bomb couldn't kill him. However, it should have some effect on him from the inside. There won't be any trouble taking care of him.

Besides, this is a good time because they are just starting to fight! They are just silly fighters after all! As long as we don't have a face-to-face fight with them, everything should be fine. As for everyone who learned about the boss's secret, we will lure them into a trap. Beginning with the most stupid one, they all will receive a full service from me." Mr. 3 grinned. "My principal is evasion criminal. I have many plans to take care of my enemies without doing it myself."

* * *

"This is bad," Zoro said as he looked around. He was dragging the triceratops he had killed to take back to the ship. Unfortunately…

"I must be lost," Zoro said as he looked at a tree. "I think I saw this tree before. The tree with liana covered around it." He was aware of someone else nearby and saw who appeared to be Nami leaning against a tree. He grinned. "Hey, Nami. I was just wondering about how to get back to the ship." He dragged the triceratops over to her. "By the way, what are you doing out here?"

Nami did not reply.

"Hey! Nami?" Zoro asked in confusion.

* * *

"Dinosaur!"

The real Nami, Usopp, Carue, Kevin and Gwen were running like mad, as they happened to stumble upon some more of the local wildlife. Usopp and Carue had somehow managed to run faster than the rest and was soon gone from sight.

"How in the world does a guy that scrawny run so fast?" Kevin said as he stopped to catch his breath.

"I don't know," Gwen said as she panted too. "But I think we're safe now."

"I can't believe this," Nami groaned. Then she turned her head and saw what appeared to be Luffy waving over to her. "Luffy!"

"Huh?" Kevin and Gwen saw where she was looking and walked over to "Luffy".

"Boy are we lucky to see you," Nami said as she got closer to "Luffy". "What are you doing here?"

Luffy didn't say anything. He just stood there with his arm in the air with a grin frozen on his face. Then something happened. Something that caused Nami to scream to the heavens.

* * *

And it was that scream that snapped Usopp and out of his running daze. Confused, he looked back and saw that he was by himself. Not even Carue was with him anymore.

"Na…Nami? Carue? Kevin? Gwen?" Usopp asked quietly before yelling. "Nami! Carue! Kevin! Gwen! Where are you?" When no answer came, he began to cry. "This is bad." And then he took off running again, looking for the only two people who could help him. "Luffy! Ben!"

Ben and Luffy, who were debating about what to do next, heard someone screaming their names and turned just in time to see Usopp collide face first with a boulder. Ben blinked in confusion at the sight.

"Uh…Usopp?" he asked.

Usopp pulled himself from the boulder and looked at Ben, Vivi, and Luffy. "We're in big trouble!" he cried. "Nami, Kevin, Gwen, and Carue were eaten by a dinosaur!"

"What did you say?" Ben exclaimed.

"Carue?" Vivi asked.

"Is that true?" Luffy demanded.

"We were running out of the jungle and suddenly they disappeared," Usopp said as he broke down into tears. "What am I going to do? I let my friends die!"

"Usopp, hold on," Ben said. "You didn't actually see a dinosaur eat them did you?"

"Well no," Usopp admitted. "But what else could have happened?"

"I wonder…" Ben said. Then his eyes lit up. "Hold on. Exploding rum…the others disappearing." His eyes narrowed. "It has to be Baroque Works."

"Exploding rum?" Usopp asked. "What exploding rum?"

"Some of the rum Dorry drank exploded," Ben said. "And he's off to fight Broggy if he isn't already fighting him now."

"What?" Usopp cried. "Both of them have risked everything in this fight for 100 years and they always draw. And this fight will end because of that underhanded reason?"

* * *

Dorry blocked Broggy's axe with his sword but it put a lot of strain in him. And Broggy noticed this.

"What's wrong with you, Dorry?" Broggy asked. "You are not acting well today."

"What are you talking about?" Dorry asked. "I'm acting usual."

Behind a tree, watching the whole battle, was none other than Mr. 3.

"Blue Giant Dorry is really strong," Mr. 3 observed. "Maybe I should lend them a hand."

Dorry suddenly felt his balance fall as his foot slipped on some kind of slippery substance that he stepped in. Whatever it was, it made him fall back, just in time for Broggy to make his next attack.

"Got-cha, Dorry!" Broggy yelled in triumph. And with that, he brought his axe slashing diagonally down Dorry's side. Blood erupted from Dorry's wound.

* * *

Nearby, Ben, Usopp, Vivi, and Luffy all noticed a giant pillar of blood shoot up above the trees. It could only mean one thing.

"Oh no," Vivi gasped.

"Dorry," Ben said quietly. He clenched his fists tightly.

Luffy trembled with rage. "Who did this?" He roared. "Show yourself!"

* * *

Far away, Luffy's cry was heard by Mr. 3 and his partner.

"Mr. 3," the little girl said. "Did you hear something?"

Mr. 3 laughed. "That's very strange," he said he drank some tea. "How can we hear a loser's cry in the middle of the jungle?"

Broggy stood over Dorry, who had collapsed from the wound Broggy had given him. "We've fought 73, 467 times," Broggy said as he began to cry. "And I won once." He started walking away, but he did not stop crying.

"Are you crying because you are happy?" a voice asked. Broggy turned around to see Mr. 3 leaning against a tree with a cup of tea in his hands. "You have easily won over that guy. Anyway, I should thank you."

Broggy glared at Mr. 3. "Crying because of happiness?" he asked. "What do you know? Who are you?"

Mr. 3 smiled at him as his partner came into view. "I'm Mr. 3. Sorry, I'm just a regular artist. And this is my partner, Ms. Golden Week. She's a portrait artist." Mr. 3 looked up at Broggy. "Anyway, you've been captured by me."

Broggy raised an eyebrow at him until he realized that his feet were encased in some kind of white substance that had hardened, preventing him from moving.

* * *

"I'm gonna find whoever did this," Luffy said angrily, his whole body shaking with rage.

Ben nodded as he put his hands in his pocket. "I'll help you, Luffy."

"No need to find us,"

Ben and Luffy looked in the direction of the voice. Ben's eyes widened before they hardened. "You two!"

Mr.5 and Ms. Valentine stood beside a badly injured Carue. "I want to return this thing to you because it's not necessary anymore." Mr. 5 said, indicating Carue. Beside him, laughed.

"Carue!" Vivi cried in anguish over her injured duck. "Why? Why did you hurt Carue? He didn't do anything to you!"

"Who are they?" Luffy and Usopp both asked.

Ben glared ahead. "Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine," he answered. "Two agents of Baroque Works."

"You're right," Mr. 5 said to Vivi. "That bird didn't do anything." He looked over at Ben now. "The most dangerous one is that kid over there. You're always with him , so to separate you two from him, we tried to make this bird cry for your help."

Ben clenched his teeth. "You mean you tortured him?" he asked, his voice low and angry.

"But that bird really ticked me off," Mr. 5 said aggravated.

"No matter what we did," Ms. Valentine said. "He wouldn't cry. Silly bird."

"You!" Vivi said angrily.

"Let me guess," Ben said. "You're the ones who put that bomb in the rum, didn't you?"

"Yes," Mr. 5 said. "So what?" he looked over at Luffy and Usopp. "Are those two on the list?"

"No, but they're two of their friends, so we'd better kill them too." Ms. Valentine said.

"You destroyed the honor of those giants' battle!" Usopp yelled at them.

"You did this!" Luffy yelled. "I'll crush you into the ground!"

"Prepare to die!" Vivi cried, pulling out two blade tipped wires that were attached to rings around her pinkies.

"Leave this to me," Ben said as he activated the Ultimatrix. "I beat these guys before and I'll do it again."

Mr. 5 snarled at Ben. "You got lucky last time," he said. "It won't happen again."

"Oh yeah," Ben said as he scrolled through his aliens. "Well, I think Big Chill might have something to say about that." He slammed the dial down. But the creature that he turned into wasn't Big Chill. It was a small, blue furred monkey with four arms and eyes.

"Spidermonkey!" the creature cried in a high pitched voice. "Will you knock that off?" he yelled at the Ultimatrix dial on his chest.

Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine both laughed at this new transformation. "And here I thought he was going to turn into something scary," Ms. Valentine.

"What are you going to do with a monkey, kid?" Mr. 5 mocked. "Throw poop at us?"

"Don't tempt me," Spidermonkey said as he narrowed all four eyes at his opponents.

Mr. 5 picked his nose and pulled out a booger. "Nezpalm Cannon!" he cried, flicking the bullet at Spidermonkey.

Remembering that Mr. 5's boogers were explosive, Spidermonkey jumped to the side but felt a gust of wind as the booger whizzed past him and hit the skull behind him. The booger exploded and took a nice chunk out of the skull.

"What?" Usopp cried. "How did he...?"

"Mr. 5 ate the Boom Boom Fruit," Vivi explained. "He can turn any part of his body explosive."

"10,000 kilogram weight!" Ms. Valentine yelled as she plummeted towards Spidermonkey, who barely managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Hold on, Ben!" Vivi cried as she ran towards Ms. Valentine with her wire blades. But then Mr. 5 appeared next to her and stuck out his leg. The moment Vivi's leg collided with his, a small explosion happened that made Vivi flip into the air. As she fell back to the ground, Mr. 5 caught her by grabbing her neck.

"Let her go!" Luffy yelled as he pulled back his fist. "Gum Gum Pistol!" his arm shot forward and got Mr. 5 right in the gut. And the blow sent him flying backwards. At least he let Vivi go when he went flying.

"Mr. 5!" Ms. Valentine cried out in concern. She glared at Luffy. "Why you…"

"Forgetting someone?"

Ms. Valentine to see Spidermonkey smiling at her before raising his tail and pointing it at her face. Ms. Valentine only had enough time to raise her eyebrow before webbing shot out of Spidermonkey's tail and got her right in the face. She began screaming but it was muffled by the webbing. She instantly began clawing at the webbing to try and free her face but no luck.

"Hey, Luffy!" Spidermonkey called. "Want to see a cool trick?" Then with incredible strength for a being of his size, Spidermonkey pulled on the webbing that connected from his tail to Ms. Valentine's face, which made Ms. Valentine soar towards him. Spidermonkey began spinning the webbing, and Ms. Valentine around and around. "It's called…Around the World!"

Spidermonkey gave her one last spin before letting go and sent Ms. Valentine flying by detaching the webbing from his tail. The Baroque Works agent crashed into a nearby tree. When she tried to weakly get up, Spidermonkey shot more webbing from his tail that encased her whole body. Then he walked up to her and yanked the webbing off her face with ease. Ms. Valentine took grateful gasps of air before seeing Spidermonkey right in front of her. She squeaked in fright.

"Are there any other Baroque Works agents on the island?" Spidermonkey asked. Ms. Valentine gulped.

"Nezpalm Cannon!"

"Huh?" Spidermonkey looked up in front of him only to be caught in a massive explosion.

"Ben!" Vivi, Luffy, and Usopp cried.

The smoke cleared to reveal a badly injured Spidermonkey collapse. His fur was blackened from the explosion. He was weakened but still alive. In a flash of green light, he turned back into Ben.

Mr. 5 walked into the clearing. "That was quite a punch," he said as he rubbed his stomach. "I thought I was going to go flying right off the island."

"Mr. 5!" Ms. Valentine cried in relief at seeing her partner.

Luffy's eyes were full of rage. He pulled both arms back now. "Gum Gum…"

"Nezpalm Cannon!" Mr. 5 yelled, shooting a booger at Luffy, which made him explode too.

"Luffy!" Vivi cried. She tried to move when Mr. Five grabbed her again.

"You're not going anywhere," Mr. Five said. "We won't kill you. Mr. 3 wants you alive."

Vivi's eyes widened. "Mr. 3?"

"You jerk!"

Mr. Five turned around to see Luffy, despite being blown up, still ticking. "How did he…"

But he never got to finish his sentence as Luffy slammed his fist into Mr. 5's face. The blow sent Mr. 5 smacking into the ground. Luffy pulled his fist back to show a large fist imprint on Mr. 5's cheek now. While Mr. 5 wasn't dead, he was going to be out for a long time.

"Thank you, Luffy," Vivi said.

Luffy looked back at Ben, who Usopp was helping get back up to his feet.

"Are you alright, Ben?" Usopp asked.

Ben groaned. "I'm fine," he said. He rubbed his head. "Why couldn't the Ultimatrix have turned me into Swampfire or Goop?"

Ms. Valentine was now whimpering in fear. She had just seen Luffy send Mr. Five flying with ease. Not only that, but she had seen his arms stretching. He possessed a Devil Fruit like they did. Those two boys, the straw-hat boy and the monster boy, might be the most dangerous team ever.

"What do we do with her?" Usopp asked, pointing towards the tied up Ms. Valentine.

"I guess we better take her with us," Ben said. "We can't just leave her out here to die."

"Ben, she just tried to kill you," Vivi reasoned.

"Maybe," Ben admitted. "But leaving her out here to die wouldn't make me feel better." He walked over to Ms. Valentine and picked her up by the webbings her body was encased in.

"Ben," Vivi said. "Mr. 5 said Mr. 3 is on the island."

"Mr. 3?" Ben asked her.

"A man with the power of the Wax Wax Fruit," Vivi explained. "He and his partner, Ms. Golden Week are an art themed team. And Mr. 3 is credited for his intellect among the Baroque Works agents."

Ben looked at the ground and then back at Ms. Valentine, who flinched as Ben looked at her.

"Is there anyone else?" he asked.

"No!" Ms. Valentine shook her head to emphasize her answer. "He and his partner, Ms. Golden Week, are the only other ones besides me and Mr. 5. It was all Mr. 3's idea. He made us put the bomb in the rum and help him capture your friends…"

"What?" Luffy roared. "Where are the others?"

"Mr. 3 has them all," Ms. Valentine said. "He wanted us to bring the princess to him before he did anything to tell them. He also wanted to get rid of the giants so we could collect their bounty too. That's the truth! Honest!"

"And where is Mr. 3 now?" Ben asked.

"He's with the giants," Ms. Valentine answered. "I promise I'm not lying."

Ben looked at her. "You know what?" he said. "Stay here a while." He put Ms. Valentine down and sat her up against the giant skull.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ms. Valentine yelled. "Don't leave me like this!"

Ben looked at Luffy, who shared a knowing nod with him. "Vivi, Usopp," he said. "Keep an eye on her and take care of Carue for us."

"Got it, Ben!" Usopp said, giving the wielder of the Ultimatrix a salute.

"What about you?" Vivi asked. "Where are you going?"

"We'll come back," Ben said as he and Luffy started walking to where the giants had fought. "After we take care of Mr. 3."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. 3 had succeeded in pinning down Broggy and encasing the majority of his body in wax.

"You'd better not move," Mr. 3 said to him. "My candle jacket is stronger than rock." Chuckling, Mr. 3 created some wax from his hand and made it into a likeness of Broggy's face. "Even though a giant has a lot of power, he can't do anything when he's tied up! You dropped your guard when you were happy with that victory, Red Giant Broggy."

Broggy glared at Mr. 3, who made it humorous.

"Don't look at me like that," Mr. 3 mocked. "I'm so afraid of you." He laughed. "Isn't that good that you have a chance to know the result of this long right? Even though your victory came from the help of one human. What do you think?"

Broggy's eyes widened. "You! Does that mean…?"

Mr. 3 smirked at him. "After all, the winner is me! Did you know that both of you are still worth a lot?"

"You!" Broggy yelled.

"Mr. 3!"

Mr. 3 froze when he heard someone call his name. And he knew that it wasn't Mr. 5 or Ms. Valentine. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

Standing before him were two boys. One had a straw-hat on his head. He believed this was the boy with the wanted poster of 30,000,000 beri on his head. And standing beside him was a boy with a green jacket that bore the number ten. The one who had defeated the Unluckies and Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine.

"Mr. 3," Ben said as he activated the Ultimatrix. "We've got a bone to pick with you."

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter: Rumble in the Jungle Part 2**


End file.
